Mew Mew Sakura! Metamorphosis!
by SosoChoo
Summary: Meet Sakura, an average teenage girl who, with Ichigo's help, discovers that she is a crime-fighting mutant superhero. Follow her story on what being a Mew Mew has done to her life, causing most of it to turn upside down. !COMPLETE!
1. Introducing Sakura!

**Hi and thank you for choosing to read this fanfic. I really appreaciate you choosing me to read so i hope you enjoy it.**

**Please review me, it only takes up less than two minutes of your time (unless you're gonna write a really long review XD)**

**Well i think i should shut up so you can read me like you was planning to do, why else would you click on me?**

* * *

**Chapter One: Introducing Sakura: The Teenage Butterfly!**

_Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Sakura To Iimas. _

_I am a Junior at High School, I get good grades and I have a great bunch of friends. I was just an average teenage girl - note that I said was. _

_Summer is usually the time to relax, get a healthy tan, go on holiday and take a break from school and work. So why did I spend my last summer battling aliens?_

_It all started in Autumn 2006, when we began our freshman year at High school…_

* * *

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" Minako greeted as she appeared next to me outside of the school gates.

"Ohayou." I turned my head to smile at her, my pink bangs moving with my head.

"Can you believe it, we're in High school!" Minako beamed as we began to walk through the school gates.

"I know, it seems like only yesterday when we were in diapers." I said in a mocking tone.

Minako didn't notice the mockery in my voice. "I know, crazy isn't it?"

I giggled at her simplicity. "Yeah, sure is." I tried to sound like I was serious, but unfortunately, I failed. There was a hint of sarcasm in my voice which Minako spotted.

"Same old Sakura." She laughed.

"Hey Minako!" Minako turned her head to see a girl with crimson hair walking up to her, waving her hand in the air.

"Oh, hey Ichigo!" Minako waved her hand in return while I just stood there…well I don't really know what I was doing or feeling or thinking. Minako turned her head back me. "Sakura, this is Ichigo. She's my next door neighbor. We've become really close friends over the summer."

Ichigo turned her head to me and smiled. "Ohayou, Sakura-chan."

I smiled awkwardly at her. "Hey."

I wasn't shy or anything. I don't know why I acted it. I think it was because of the fact that Minako had made a new friend while I had only been back in Japan for three days, because I had just got back from visiting my grandparents in Malta.

"Hey Ichigo, where's your form room?" I heard Minako ask her new friend.

"1-C." Ichigo answered, looking at a piece of paper that was in her hand.

"Ooh, me too." Minako smiled as the bell rang. "Let's walk together Ichigo." Minako linked Ichigo's arm and walked to registration, leaving me in the school yard.

This is going to be a long first day, I thought as I slowly followed the two new best friends.

"I can't believe Ichigo just left us there." I turned my head to see a blonde girl musing to her brown haired friend.

"I know. Just because she has a new friend, doesn't mean that she can ditch her old ones." The brown haired girl replied, turning her eyes to me as she walked past. She leaned her head towards the blonde girl, not taking her eyes off me as she whispered something.

The blonde girl nodded. "Hey, are you Minako's friend?"

I nodded.

"Have you seen her with a red haired girl, recently?" The brown haired girl asked me.

"Hai. They walked to registration together." I replied, looking down. "They just left me here on my own."

There was a moment of silence before both of my arms were linked with others.

"Well, we've just been ditched too." I heard the blonde one say as I looked up.

"Ichigo and Minako don't need us anymore, so we'll stick together for a while. Before they come to their senses and stop ignoring us." The brown haired girl added.

"I'm Moh." The blonde one smiled.

"And I'm Miwa. And you're Sakura, yes?"

"Hai." I smiled.

"Well let's get to registration." Moh shouted as the three of us laughed and headed to registration.

Maybe this day won't be as long as I'd thought.

* * *

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan!" Minako yelled from across the cafeteria. I smiled, then turned back to Miwa and Moh, who I'd got to know a lot better. They are really nice girls.

"So did you hear about coach Daini?" Moh began. "She's apparently a lesbian."

Miwa and I gasped.

"No way!" Miwa laughed.

"Is that why she became a P E teacher?" I asked, holding back a laugh.

"Probably." Moh pressed her lips together, probably trying to stop herself from laughing.

"And who told you this?" Miwa asked, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Well, you know Keke Shimatari in Junior Year?" Miwa and I nodded. Moh pierced a hole in her carton of orange juice before continuing. "Well, she was getting changed in the locker room, and Coach Daini couldn't take her eyes off her. And one of Keke's breasts was hanging out of her bra and Coach Daini noticed, but didn't say anything. Then Keke noticed her looking at her breast, so she looked down and saw her nipple on show."

Miwa and I looked at each other, then began to hysterically laugh.

"What's so funny?" I heard Minako ask. I turned my head to see Minako looking at Miwa and me like we were lunatics.

"Nothing." Miwa answered before turning to her lunch.

"Konnichiwa, Miwa-chan! Moh-chan!" Ichigo smiled as she took a seat next to Moh.

"Hey Ichigo." They said in unison with a monotone voice.

"So Ichigo." Minako took the seat next to Ichigo, much to Moh's dismay. "Do you wanna go to the mall with me later. We can check out that new CD store."

Moh pushed her tray next to mine and exchanged seats so she was next to me.

"Oh, I can't. I've got to work at the café after school." Ichigo answered sadly.

"Oh, well do you wanna come with me, Sakura-chan?" Minako asked.

"What?" I choked. Miwa and Moh gasped.

"So you're only asking you're ex best friend because you're new best friend can't make it?" Miwa asked, infuriated.

"No it's just that I-"

"Just what? You're just gonna use Sakura because she's a nice girl who doesn't like to disappoint her friends?" Moh shouted.

Wow, these girls knew me so well.

"I'm not using her I-I-" Minako was lost for words. Miwa and Moh had made a very good point.

Luckily for Minako, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Well see you, Ichigo-chan." And with that, Minako jolted out of the cafeteria.

"What do you have now that she doesn't?" Miwa asked Ichigo.

"P E." Ichigo replied, not looking at her two friends in the eye.

"Oh no." I began.

Ichigo looked at me, slightly offended. "What?"

"We have Coach Daini." I answered.

"Oh." Ichigo sighed with relief that I didn't mean 'oh no Ichigo's in my next class'. I have nothing against Ichigo, it's just that Minako would rather talk to her than me.

"We don't have Daini." Miwa and Moh stated in unison.

"We have Biology now." Miwa added.

"Well that means me and you have a lesbian for our teacher." I frowned as I began to walk to the girls' locker room with Ichigo. "See you guys next lesson!" I shouted to Miwa and Moh. I heard them both laugh amongst themselves as they left the cafeteria through the west exit.

* * *

"Hey Ichigo." I began. She was really quiet during the walk to the girls' locker room.

"Um-hum." She replied, taking off her shoes.

"I'm sorry if Miwa and Moh seem mad at you." I took off my skirt and replaced it with a pair of shorts. "It's just that they're a bit angry that you're talking to Minako and I-"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Sakura-chan, it's not your fault." Ichigo smiled. I took of my shirt, turning away from Ichigo so she could see my back. I heard her gasp, causing me to turn around.

"What?" I asked, folding up my shirt.

"You have a-a-"

"A what?" I asked.

"Would you mind if you came to the café I work at after school?" Ichigo asked out of the blue.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you changing the subject?"

"No no, of course not." She answered, waving her hands in front of her defensively. "But please say you'll come."

"Is the food nice?" I asked.

"Hai. Our head chef is really talented when it comes to cooking." Ichigo smiled, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Okay, I'll come." I gave in, receiving a squeal from Ichigo and a hug which deprived my lungs of oxygen. "Can't. Breathe."

"Oh, gomennasai." Ichigo released me and we finished changing.

* * *

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan!" I turned my head to see Ichigo running towards me.

"Hey, Ichigo-chan!" I smiled. She stopped running when she was a few inches close to me, placing her hands over her knees as she caught her breath.

"Are you ready?" She asked me as her breathing became more even.

"Hai." I smiled as we walked through the school gates.

"Do you like the colour pink?" Ichigo asked me, oblivious to my hair colour.

"Uh-huh." I smiled, she still didn't realize that my hair is pink.

"Well you're gonna love Café Mew Mew." Ichigo giggled as we walked in the opposite direction of my home.

"Great." I smiled enthusiastically. Ichigo is a really sweet girl, no wonder Minako started to hang around with her while I was in Malta.

"Minako tells me that you were in a relationship last year." Ichigo brought up.

I looked at her surprised. "Hai."

"What happened in this relationship?"

"I ended it." I looked down. I wasn't in the mood to talk about my relationship with someone I didn't trust as a friend. Well, I didn't trust her at that moment in time. I needed to divert the conversation quickly. I jerked my head up and turned to Ichigo. "So, why did you want me to come to the Café with you?"

"Um…" Ichigo looked deep in thought. "…well I was thinking about getting you a job there."

"What?" I choked. "Why?"

"Well I need to talk to the owner first, but if there are any jobs available, you should take it. Not everyone gets the chance to work here and it's 1 500 yen per hour." Ichigo smirked, seeing my reaction told her that I would want the job if I reached the standards of what the owner was looking for in an employee.

I smiled. That was all I could do. I don't know why. The thought of money hypnotized me. I love money. Money can make a person quite powerful.

After turning a few more street corners, Ichigo stopped in front of a pink castle.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew." Ichigo shouted. She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the entrance.

The inside of the café was pretty. It was mostly pink. Hooray for pink!

"I'll be right back Sakura-chan. While I'm gone, take a seat and someone will be with you to take your order." Ichigo pushed me lightly towards the tables while she darted away.

I sighed as I walked to the nearest free table and collapsed onto the chair. I banged my head on the table, causing a throbbing pain to pulse above my right eye. I lifted my head while I scowled so I could rub my aching forehead.

"Hi and welcome to Café Mew Mew. May I take your order?"

I looked up to see a girl around my age smiling at me. She had green hair which was braided and she wore thin, but huge, glasses. Her uniform was green, probably because of the hair colour. She held out a menu for me to have a look at, so I smiled and took it from her.

"Hmm let's have a look…" I skimmed through the menu, searching for a keyword: Cherry. If they served anything with cherry, I'll have that. After thoroughly examining the list of cheesecakes, I found a cherry cheesecake which was described like it was heaven. "I'll have a cherry cheesecake, please." I handed the menu back to the green haired waitress and she left with a smile. "She seems nice." I mused as I (gently) placed my head back onto the table.

"Sakura-chan!" Ichigo shouted, making me jerk my head up with surprise.

I'd only just put my head on that table, I thought as Ichigo ran up to me.

"Hai?"

"Come with me." She grabbed my wrist and yanked me towards the back room in the café.

"Ichigo, what're you-" Ichigo interrupted me.

"Ryou-kun, this is Sakura-chan, the girl I was telling you about." Ichigo turned me around and lifted my shirt up, revealing the lower part of my back.

"Ichigo. What are you doing?" I asked. She held the shirt up in place as someone approached me from behind.

"Hmm…" A deep voice began. I felt two pairs of eyes on my back.

Is this what Ichigo wanted me to come here for? So people could stare at my back?

"She could be." I heard a male voice - probably Ryou - say.

Could be what?

"But it's shaped like our marks. And Akasaka-san said that two more girls were infused with animals. She has a good chance of being one of the two!" Ichigo yelled, letting go of my shirt. I rolled it back down and turned to her.

"Ichigo, what exactly did you bring me here for?" I asked.

"Well…" Ichigo turned to Ryou with a look which said 'should I tell?'.

"Ichigo, if you really want to know, ask Keiichiro." Ryou stated, folding his arms.

"Ask me what?" Ichigo's and my head turned to the doorway, where a brown haired man stood.

"Akasaka-san. This is Sakura-chan. She could be…" Ichigo whispered the rest into Keiichiro's ear, making me feel very curious and slightly pissed off from all of the secrecy.

"Ah, I see." Keiichiro took a step closer to me. "Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan. My name is Akasaka, Keiichiro." He gently grabbed my wrist and placed a light kiss on it, causing my cheeks to colour themselves crimson. "Would you please come with me." He lead me to another back room.

This room was filled with computers and large screens which displayed pictures and scientific and mathematical language. I felt out of place in this room; I figured that you needed to be a genius just to set foot in here.

"Sakura-chan, could you please lift up your shirt slightly and turn around." Keiichiro asked nicely. I did as I was told to do. I turned slowly as I lifted my shirt so the bottom half of my back was showing. I felt his eyes on me, burning two deep holes in my back where everyone was staring at today. "Hmm…okay, you can turn around now."

I turned and rolled my shirt back down. Keiichiro turned to his computer, looking at a picture of a DNA strand and a butterfly. He then picked up a golden pendant and examined it before turning to me. "Sakura-chan, please hold this tightly." Keiichiro tossed me the pendant.

When my fingers came in contact with it, the pendant began to glow.

It was like a chemical reaction was taking place. My whole body glowed hot pink as I was covered with light. My school fuku was gone, and instead, a really short, long sleeved dress wrapped itself around me. The dress didn't cover my bum completely. It was so revealing. The sleeves covered my hands, only showing my fingertips when my hands were by my side. My hair colour turned a warmer shade of pink and it tied itself up with a hot pink ribbon. Hot pink thigh-length boots hugged my legs and feet comfortably and I felt a pair of wings sprout from my back. I felt two antennas grow on top of my head as a choker wrapped around my neck.

This weird transformation ended, leaving me in the hot pink clothing. Keiichiro was smiling at me. I don't know what the smile was for, and I didn't want to know, either.

"Welcome to our gang, Mew Mew Sakura!"

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter one. Be sure to leave a review, telling my creator what you thought of me. She would be really thankful for it. Well i've got to go now so my creator can update me. Do you want me to be updated? Or do you think that i was boring? Did i put you to sleep? I will get better, honest i will. Don't leave me, we just got to know each other! Waah! And on the first date and all. I feel so weak. The next chapter should have some action in so stay tuned and my creator is tuning out. It's 02:16 am here in England so my owner needs to sleep. Or maybe she'll start my next chapter. Who knows. My owner knows, that's who knows. she won't tell me if she's going to update me. She needs persuading. But i don't know how to persuade, i'm only a body of words for heaven's sake. Help me persuade her to continue me, please. Pretty please...ah what the heck, she'll continue me, i know she will. But for her sake, please review her :D**

**Stay tuned for Chapter Two: Sakura's First Battle! Kisshu's new interest.**


	2. Sakura's Frst Battle!

**Hooray for chapter 2! Hip Hip Hooray! Hip Hip Hooray! **

**My creator has posted this earlier than she was going to. She got no reviews from me so now she's upset with me. Oh, she'll live. Well anyway, you came her to read me so i'll shut up now.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Sakura's First Battle! Kisshu's New Interest.**

_This weird transformation ended, leaving me in the hot pink clothing. Keiichiro was smiling at me. I don__'__t know what the smile was for, and I didn't want to know, either._

"_Welcome to our gang, Mew Mew Sakura!__"_

"Mew Sakura?" I gasped. "What's a Mew?"

"A Mew Mew is someone who is infused with the DNA of an endangered animal." Keiichiro explained.

"An endangered animal?" I turned to a blank computer screen so I could see my reflection. I focused my attention on the wings on my back. "I never knew butterflies were endangered." I cried. Poor butterflies.

"Some types of butterflies are, others are safe, for now." Keiichiro stated.

I turned to face him. "Why am I a Mew Mew?" I asked. Many questions were racing through my mind at that moment in time. Why am I a Mew? How did I become a Mew? What fate awaited me now that I'm a mutant?

"Because your DNA was suitable for the infusion." Keiichiro sat in the chair which was in front of the computer. "So we zapped you."

"Z-z-zapped me?" I cried. "When?"

"30 hours ago, to be exact." I could see Keiichiro's reflection through the computer screen. He was smiling. But it wasn't any ordinary smile. It was one of those smiles where they know something you don't know.

"30 hours ago?" I repeated.

"Yes. 10:03 Saturday morning, when you was on the hill in the park opposite this café."

"Saturday morning…"

* * *

"_Sayonara, Sakura-chan!" My mother yelled from the kitchen as I opened the front door._

"_Sayonara." I walked out of the house and closed the door behind me before running in the direction of Minako's house. I had just got back from Malta and I had bought Minako a souvenir. I hoped that she would like it. It had cost me 6, 000 yen in Maltese currency. I wouldn't spend that much on any other friend. _

_The temperature was satisfying. It was 26 degrees Celsius and there was a warm, light breeze. There were no clouds in the calm, blue sky and the trees were filled with green leaves, rich in colour. The streets of Tokyo were empty, maybe because it was 8:30 in the morning and everyone was just getting up. A few cars passed me, but the roads weren't busy. _

_After turning a few street corners, I had arrived at Minako's. She was usually up at this time, so I could see her reaction to the gift._

_The souvenir was an ornament of a dolphin jumping over a wave. Her name, which costs extra just to put it on, was under the wave, floating on the marble sea. Minako loved dolphins, so I preferred to buy her this gift, rather than the same gift, but with a Tiger in a jungle. _

_I knocked on the door, waiting for Minako or her father to answer. Her mother was always at work at this time of the morning, so it would be highly unlikely that she would answer._

_The door handle was moving, meaning somebody was answering. I waited as the door opened slowly, showing Minako's father standing there in his work uniform, black business suit and brief case, it looked like he was just about to leave._

"_Oh, Ohayou, Sakura-bozu." Minako's father greeted._

_I hated that honorific. It made me feel younger than I was. "Ohayou, Kinako-san." I bowed my head in respect to Minako's father. _

"_What can I do for you?" He asked._

_I lifted my head back up to meet his gaze. "Is Minako-chan home?"_

"_No sorry, she's gone shopping with the girl next door." Kinako frowned._

"_Oh, well, could you take this and make sure she gets it?" I held out a paper bag which had the ornament inside it. Kinako took it and placed it on the stairs._

"_She'll see it there." He smiled as she closed the front door of his house. "Well I've got to get going now. Sayonara, Sakura-bozu." He walked down the garden path and walked through the gate, heading in the direction I'd just came from._

"_Sayonara, Kinako-san!" I shouted as I exited their garden and walked in the opposite direction of my house._

_At least one hour had passed before I had decided to walk into the park. I had been walking around for a while out of boredom. There was nothing to do since Minako had left me. She said that she would be waiting for me to knock on her door as soon as I got back from Malta. Well, as soon as I got back plus 8 hours, since I had to sleep and gain energy._

_I looked at my watch as I trudged up the hill in the park. 09:58. I sighed as I looked up at the sky. Clouds were spread out around the sun, hiding the blue colour of the sky. I frowned at the sight of the clouds. I liked the sun. When it enhances the colours of pink in my hair, making the darker shades more noticeable. When it changes the colour of your skin. The sun could do a lot of things. Without the sun, there would me no light on earth, forcing us to live in the dark constantly, much to a vampires joy._

_I sat down on the top of the hill, inhaling the fresh air that lingered near me. I glanced around at some of the families that were enjoying picnics and playing games like tag or football. I remembered when I used to do that with my family, but we stopped it when I was 12, because I had grew up - or so I had convinced myself._

_Suddenly, the clouds deepened in colour, they were more grey and completely covered the sun and the blue sky. The families began to scramble their things together and exit the park. I looked up at the sky. There was no rain or heavy winds, so why was everyone worrying? _

_My question was soon answered when the hill began to shake. I looked down and saw no signs of the hill moving. I quickly stood up and looked around. Nothing seemed to be affected by the shaking, but I was shaking like jelly._

_I turned my head to see a blinding red light coming closer to me. My eyes widened as it went right through me, my body glowing colourlessly._

--

"_Where am I?" I looked around to see my surroundings engulfed with bright lights. No one was in my view. "Where is everybody?" My voice seemed to echo each time I spoke, due to the fact that I was the only one in this light-filled area. _

_I saw a shadow on the floor beside my feet. Turning my head, I saw a butterfly, pink in colour. It was shaped like an emperor butterfly, but the colours did not match. I held out my hand, curling my index finger for the butterfly to perch on. It approached me, fluttering around my white-glowing chest. _

"_Hey there." I cooed. I loved butterflies. I always used to chase them when I was younger and see if I could catch one. I was always unsuccessful. The butterfly neared my chest as it continued to fly around on the spot._

_The butterfly flew up to my face, I was sure that it was staring at me in the eye. It then descended to my chest level…then entered my chest._

"_What the-" My whole body shuddered as the glow turned pink. The light began to consume me, like I was a tasty meal. "Kyaa!" I screamed as loudly as I could, hoping that the screaming would stop the light from eating me, unfortunately, it made it swallow me faster._

* * *

"Sakura-chan, you ok?"

I snapped out of my thoughts as Keiichiro waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm ok. I just had a flashback." I smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, I see." Keiichiro stood up, forcing me to look up so I could see his face. "Well since you are now officially a Mew Mew, it is necessary that you begin working here." Keiichiro walked over to a closet and slid the door open.

"Why is it advised that I worked here?" I asked as he pulled out a pink uniform, similar to the girl's with the green hair.

"Well, as a Mew Mew, it is your duty to protect the earth from Aliens who are after our planet. It is easier for you to work here than for us trying to get the six of you together so you can fight the aliens."

"Ah, I see." I nodded as he handed me the uniform.

"The changing rooms are upstairs." He smiled.

I nodded once more, catching a glimpse of my appearance when my head was down. I was still in the pink dress. "How do I change back to me?" I asked.

Keiichiro opened his mouth to answer, but an excessive beeping emitted from the computer behind him. "Hold that thought." He turned to the screen and looked at the warning that was displayed. He turned around with a smirk on his face. "Looks like your first mission is here Sakura-chan." Keiichiro walked into the other room.

I followed nervously as 5 more people entered the same room.

"Girls, there is a Kimera Anima heading for the school nearby." Keiichiro shouted. "It's spreading poison everywhere. Stop it so the air remains pure."

"Okay Mew Mews, let's do this!" Ichigo shouted.

"Yeah." The girl with short, blonde hair yelled enthusiastically.

"You ready, Sakura-chan?" Ichigo asked me.

I jumped out of nervousness as 5 pairs of eyes were fixed on me. I gulped. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Okay." The girl with the green hair smiled.

"Mew Mew Ichigo! Metamorphosis!" Ichigo shouted.

"Mew Mew Minto! Metamorphosis!" The blue haired girl shouted.

"Mew Mew Retasu! Metamorphosis!" The green haired girl shouted.

"Mew Mew Purin! Metamorphosis!" The blonde haired girl shouted.

"Mew Mew Zakuro! Metamorphosis!" The purple haired girl shouted.

The five of them transformed just like I did, but their outfits and colours were different. The colour of their outfits were chosen by their hair colour, whatever colour their hair was, the outfit copied. Each outfit was individual, none really looked alike, apart from three of us wore dresses.

"Let's go Mew Mews!" Ichigo shouted as she ran towards the back door of the cafe. The rest of us followed her.

I was excited, but also nervous. It was my first battle against aliens and I wasn't prepared or fully educated on what to do. I wasn't even introduced to the team. I knew their names, since they shouted them out when they were transforming, but that was it.

Just stay calm Sakura, your team mates won't let you get hurt, I though continuously as I followed Ichigo and the team to the park. I was worried by how the girls battled. I was all new to this. I didn't know the first thing about being a Mew Mew.

I froze. I looked forward to see a huge spider stomping around in the park. I was scared to death of spiders, ever since one crawled into my mouth when I slept open-mouthed when I was 4. I've still not got over my fear of spiders, and I don't think I ever will.

"S-s-s-s" I stuttered. I couldn't say the word. It scared me in many ways.

"Spider?" Retasu said the word like she was answering a question on a quiz show, hoping whether or not it was the right answer.

"Gyaaaaaa!" I screamed, hiding behind her since she was in front of me. "Don't say it."

"Are you afraid of them?" Retasu turned to me with a sympathetic look. I nodded as my bottom lip quivered.

"Don't worry, he won't get you. We'll beat him easily." Purin said triumphantly.

I smiled. "I'll just have to forget my fears for a while, won't I?"

"Hai." Retasu and Purin responded in unison as we approached the over-sized arachnid. I stayed close to Retasu, she seemed the safest and most comforting out of the Mew Mews.

"Strawberry Bell!" Ichigo shouted, holding her arm out at the side of her. A heart shaped bell appeared in her hands. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Ichigo held the bell in front of her as she attacked the huge spider, but no damage was inflicted. "Huh?" Ichigo looked at her Strawberry Bell. "That attack always works."

"Sorry, Kitty, but your attack is no match for the power of this Kimera Anima." Ichigo and I looked up to see an alien float beside the spider. He had forest green hair and the most alluring golden eyes. His fashion sense was unusual as he sported baggy shorts and a shirt which showed his stomach.

"Kisshu, you baka!" Ichigo shouted.

I take it his name is Kisshu, I thought as I watched Minto stand beside Ichigo.

"Mint Arrow!" Minto shouted as she raised her hand in the air. A blue bow appeared in her hand as she lowered it and began to aim at the spider, or as Kisshu called it, the Kimera Anima. I think I'll call it a Kimera Anima, because it makes me think less of spiders. "Ribbon Mint Echo!" Minto shot her arrow at the Kimera Anima, but once again, the attack did nothing to damage it.

Kisshu laughed at Minto and Ichigo as they neared the Kimera Anima. The Kimera Anima lifted one of it's many legs and a powder began to float in the air. The powder floated towards Minto and Ichigo, causing them to react by choking on it. It must have been poison. Kisshu laughed harder as the two Mew Mews collapsed, holding their hands to their mouths and noses to prevent them from inhaling anymore of the toxic powder.

Zakuro called her weapon as a purple whip appeared in her hands. "Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" Zakuro cracked the whip at the Kimera Anima's raised leg and sliced it off with one clean strike. Much to Zakuro's dismay, it grew back, spreading more poisonous powder in the air around us. Zakuro fell to her knees, holding her hand towards her face as the other held onto her whip which was trapped between the ground and her hand.

"We have to do something!" Purin shouted hysterically.

"What can we do?" Retasu asked. "If we go near it, we'll inhale the toxins, and if we attack, we'll spread it around."

"What if me and you attack it together?" Purin asked.

"Good idea." Retasu smiled as she changed her stance. Purin joined her at her side. "Lettuce Castanets!"

"Pudding Ring!" Purin shouted. Their weapons appeared in their hands in an instant. "Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" The attacks combined as they headed towards the Kimera Anima, but that just made the toxins spread quicker. Retasu and Purin collapsed, breathless, so why didn't I, even though I'm standing next to them?

I took a step closer to the Kimera Anima, inhaling the poisonous air, but it didn't affect me. I ran to Ichigo, Minto and Zakuro, who looked weak from lack of oxygen. I grabbed Ichigo's arms and dragged her along the floor towards Retasu and Purin, where the air was more pure. I ran back to get Minto and Zakuro, but something exploded at my feet.

"Oh no you don't." I heard Kisshu say. He soon appeared in front of me, preventing me from helping Zakuro and Minto.

"Kyaa." I took a step back, alternating my gaze from Kisshu to the girls.

Kisshu began to eye me up and down. I followed his gaze several times as a smirk grew on his pale face. He seemed satisfied with something, but what?

"You're pretty for a Mew Mew." He smirked.

"Excuse me?" I choked. Did he just call me pretty?

He lifted my chin with his index finger, forcing me to meet his gaze. "You heard me." He said calmly.

I knocked his hand away from me and took a step back. He seemed slightly infuriated by this as his hands balled into fists. He threw a punch at me, but luckily, I blocked it by knocking his arm out of the way with my own. Then he went for another punch, but I only just blocked it that time.

"You're a feisty Mew, aren't you.." He smiled evilly as he grabbed a hold of my neck and lifted me off the ground.

I struggled to break free of his grip, he was quite strong. I felt my face turn purple due to lack of air, and I saw Kisshu smirk. Tears filled up my eyes as I became aware of how quickly my consciousness was slipping. The tears weren't there to fall, they just made my eyes look glossy. I managed to kick his stomach before I became fully unconscious.

Kisshu let go of me, wrapping his arms around his stomach. I fell to the ground, grazing my hands as I landed on them for support. I gasped for air as I stood up, not able to keep my balance steady.

"S-Sakura-chan." I heard Ichigo murmur. I turned to see Ichigo trying to sit up. I ran to her side, kneeling down as I helped her sit up. "You need to attack the Kimera Anima." She coughed.

"How?" I asked.

"Say the first thing that comes into your head. Like I say 'Strawberry Bell'." She explained as her eyes closed. Her body fell lifeless to the floor.

"Okay, Ichigo-chan." I stood up, taking a deep breath.

Think, Sakura, think, I tried to think of a weapon. Hmm…I've got it!

"Sakura Daggers!" I held my arms up above my head and crossed them over each other as two daggers appeared. I grabbed a hold of them and lowered my arms so they were by my side.

Kisshu seemed to have recovered quick enough when he disappeared.

I ran toward the Kimera Anima and jumped up high into the air. I threw one of the daggers at the Kimera Anima, piercing it's back. It let out a huge screech as it lit up. A jellyfish-resembling parasite separated from a tarantula which crawled into a hole below the hill.

I landed on the ground gracefully as I looked around. The poison seemed to have evaporated, leaving the air pure and clean. The Mew Mew's showed no signs of consciousness and there was no sign of Kisshu.

"Heh heh heh, you're a special little Mew, aren't you?" I heard Kisshu say. I looked around, but I couldn't see him anywhere. I soon felt someone grab my wrists and pin them to my back. "But don't worry, you'll soon be mine and forget about those Mew Mews." He moved my hair so he could clearly see my right shoulder. I felt his warm breath tickle my flesh as his face neared my ear. "I'll be back for you." He nibbled my ear, making me feel flushed. I wasn't comfortable with what he was doing, even if it was only nibbling my ear.

I soon felt a sharp pain in my stomach as he disappeared once more. I felt immobilized as I saw the Mew Mews wake up from their unconsciousness. My hand flew to my numb stomach as Purin and Retasu approached me.

"Sakura-chan, well done!" I heard Ichigo say in a distorted tone. My vision blurred and my eyes flickered open and closed.

"Is she alright?" I heard Minto ask.

"I dunno…oh my gosh, she's bleeding!" I heard Ichigo scream. I fell on my knees, clutching my stomach. I felt a warm liquid escape it; blood.

"Let's help her up. We need to take her to the café." Purin shouted. Everyone's voice was unclear, and my sight was hazy. The last thing I saw was the blue sky before I passed out.

* * *

**Haha, she ended me with a cliff-hanger. What will happen to Sakura? I wonder...**

**I wonder how long it will take for my creator to post another chapter? She sure won't be doing it tonight, it's 01:40 and she's tired. Bless her.**

**Next Chapter, Chapter Three: Sakura's Nightmare! Kisshu's Strange Guilt**

**Bye for now, hope you enjoyed reading me. Be sure to review. (My creator doesn't mind if you criticize, as long as she can learn from it, she accepts them.)**


	3. Sakura's Nightmare!

**Three cheers for chapter three! Ha ha my creator is pleased that she has 5 reviews now! That really cheered her up so she updated me.**

**Thanks to usagiki1234 - i'm sorry she's called Sakura but i wanted the name scheme to match XD**

**Jesusfreak213 - i didn't think of it to be a KeiichiroxOC fic. I don't want it to be a KeiichiroxOC but i think that Sakura will begin to see him like a big brother. It has a very good chance of becoming a KisshuxOC fic but i'm just gonna wait and see how the story unfolds.**

**MewToffee - Thanks for saying that my intro was awesome. That really put me in a good mood. **

**Wow, that's the first time my creator has written something. Usually i'm stuck doing it, i guess she's happy that she got reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Sakura's Nightmare! Kisshu's Strange Guilt**

_Everyone'__s voice was unclear, and my sight was hazy. The last thing I saw was the blue sky before I passed out._

* * *

_I was surrounded by darkness. There was no light and I couldn't see an inch past my nose. I took a step forward into the darkness, but fell down. I grabbed my stomach in pain, it felt like it was my insides were on fire. I opened my mouth to scream, but not even a squeak came out of it. Tears fell from my eyes as I placed my hand over a hole in my stomach. Had I been stabbed?_

_I felt weak. My stomach wouldn't stop burning. What was wrong with me? I tried to stand up, but failed. My stomach hurt too much. I sat on my feet as I clutched my stomach tighter. The pain wouldn't go away._

_"Oh, don't worry. You'll soon be mine and forget about those Mew Mews." I heard Kisshu say. I looked around for him, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen, so why did it sound like he was standing beside me? "I'll be back for you." Kisshu's words repeated around me as I frantically turned my head in every direction. His voice was clear, like he was close by, but he wasn't anywhere near me._

_I cried out with frustration, many emotions were coursing through me. I felt angry that Kisshu had stabbed me, I was confused by his words, 'I'll be back for you.'. What did he mean by that? My stomach was numb due to the wound, the pain was excruciating. I wanted the it to end, I wouldn't have cared if I had dropped dead at that moment._

_"Sakura-chan!"_

_"Sakura 'nee-chan!"_

_"Sakura!"_

_"Sakura-chan!"_

_"Sakura, wake up!"_

_I heard several voices shout my name. Where were they coming from? I couldn't see anyone around me. Was I hallucinating?_

_"Sakura-chan!"_

* * *

"Gyaa!" I screamed as I quickly sat up. I was panting heavily and my forehead was covered in sweat.

"Sakura 'nee-chan is okay!" I heard Purin shout. I blinked as my vision became clearer. The Mew Mews were stood around me, joined by Ryou and Keiichiro.

"Where am I?" The room I was in was unfamiliar. The walls were white with beach flooring and furniture. I was placed on the single bed which was in the middle of the room.

"You're in the back of the café." Retasu answered.

My arms wrapped around my stomach as the burning sensation began. "Ouch!" I winced.

"Lie down, Sakura-chan." Keiichiro ordered. I did what I was told to do and lay back down on the bed.

"What happened to me?" I asked, looking up at the plain ceiling.

"You got stabbed." Ichigo answered solemnly.

"Stabbed?" I repeated with a squeak. My voice was hoarse and weak. My gaze fell to my bandage-wrapped stomach. Is that why I felt like I had a hole in my stomach? Because I was stabbed? I noticed the time on the alarm clock which was sitting on the bedside table, it read 21:57. "I need to get home!" I stated as I tried to climb out of the bed.

"Slow down, Sakura. If you move too much you'll open the wound." Ichigo grabbed my arm and placed it around her neck as she helped me stand up. Retasu grabbed my other arm and her and Ichigo lead me out of the back room. The others followed silently.

"What will I tell my mother?" I asked myself rhetorically.

"Shirogane-sama phoned your house and told her that you…" Retasu trailed off. I think she had forgotten what he had told my mother. What did he tell my mother? Well, whatever it was, I was sure to find out sooner or later. "What did he say Ichigo-chan?"

"Something about her slipping on water and falling onto the draining board where loads of knives were…I think." Ichigo looked deep in thought. I wanted to laugh, but if i did, the chance of my wound opening were good.

We were now outside the café. It was freezing and I began to feel dizzy.

"Brr, it's freezing." Minto moaned as she rubbed her arms to keep them warm. The sounds around me were becoming distorted again, I think I was fainting, or losing consciousness.

"Sakura 'nee-chan looks pale!" Purin screamed. I heard her very clearly, much to my dismay. Her voice almost popped my ear drums.

Retasu placed her hand on my forehead. "She's freezing."

I coughed as Retasu moved her hand away from my forehead. I felt like I was sunbathing in a freezer.

"Girls, get her into my car. I'll take her home." I heard Ryou order. Several heads nodded as I was helped into a red car. I was shifted into the passenger seat, the inside of the car was so warm, my head began to feel clearer.

"Oyasuminasai, Sakura-chan!" The girls shouted as they closed the passenger door. I waved to them as Ryou sat in the driver's seat.

"Where do you live?" He asked as he put the key in ignition.

"167 Kyomi Street." I answered softly as I buckled my seatbelt. My voice was still weak and my stomach wouldn't stop hurting. I wanted to cry, but my eyes felt too dry to conjure up tears. Ryou started the car and drove away from the café and onto the dark and winding streets of Tokyo.

The drive was silent, too silent. Ryou had turned the radio on, but that just made me feel awkward. The radio station was good, but not many good songs were playing. Ryou hadn't tried to make conversation, so I didn't bother to start one. The roads were empty apart from the odd few cars passing us. I couldn't stop looking out of the window, it fascinated me how tranquil the streets were at night, I just wanted to be walking on the sidewalk, enjoying the silence out there instead of suffering from the silence in the car.

The car came to a sudden stop, causing my body to move forward with recoil.

"We're here." Ryou stated as he opened the car door.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door on my side. I winced as I slowly and carefully climbed out of the car. "Thanks for taking me home."

"Don't mention it." Ryou grabbed my arm and flung it around his neck as he walked me over to the front door of my house. "Your wound should take six days to heal. When you're fully recovered you can come back to the Café Mew Mew and help the others battle the aliens." His voice was monotone, as if he didn't care that I had been injured.

I would of said something to him, but my mother came rushing out of the house, almost in tears.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" She pulled me into a hug.

"Yes, mother, I'm ok. But you're hurting me." I answered through the pain.

My mother let go of me and apologized. "I'm sorry." She turned to Ryou. "Thanks for bringing her home." She smiled.

"Don't mention it." And with that, he strode back to his car and took off.

My mother and I stared after him, until I felt light-headed and almost collapsed on the porch.

"Oh, come inside." She helped me inside the house and up the stairs. "I'll phone the school tomorrow and tell them that you're gonna be off for a few days." She sat me down on the bed. "I'll wake you up tomorrow at 7 to change the gauze. If you need anything, shout me." She kissed my head and left the room.

I let out an exasperated sigh as I cautiously fell back onto my bed. I was tired and drained. I needed sleep. I carefully sat up and took of my shoes, flinging them across the room towards the en suite bathroom. I stood up and walked over to my chest of drawers. I winced several times as I bent down to open the bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of red pyjamas with cherries on. I quickly changed out of my uniform and into my pyjamas, making sure I didn't aggravate my wound.

I opened a window before climbing into my bed. I yawned as I snuggled up under my blanket and pulled my knees to my chest. I closed my eyes and began to drift off into my dream world.

* * *

_I was in the park. The spider Kimera Anima was stood on top of the hill, looking down at me. It had trapped Ichigo and the others in between it's legs and the ground. I took a few steps closer and saw that Minto had vanished into thin air. _

"_Minto?" I walked closer, but doing that made Zakuro disappear. "Zakuro-san!" I took a step back and called forth my weapon: Butterfly Daggers. _

_I threw one of the daggers at the Kimera Anima…and it vanished completely. _

"_That was easy." I giggled as I ran towards the Mew Mews. Zakuro and Minto hadn't returned from wherever they vanished to and the other Mews looked unconscious. I reached out to touch Ichigo, but as I did, my hand went through her. "Huh?"_

_The scenery was replaced by darkness._

_ Not again, I thought as I pulled my hand away from Ichigo. The Mews were still unconscious, but it was like they were holograms. _

_I stepped away from the girls and sat on my feet, confused. I was always confused, this day had been confusing. _

_I noticed that Purin was becoming transparent. "Oh no!" I quickly stood up and ran over to her, but as soon as I was at her side, she was gone. "Purin?" I placed my hands on the ground where Purin had lay down. Why was everyone disappearing?_

_I closed my eyes and tried to picture myself in a happy place, where everyone was real and I wasn't as confused as I was now. I imagined myself in Malta with my grandparents, when we walked along the beach, when we ate in luxurious restaurants and stayed up all night playing card games. The picture never came. It was like I'd never lived it, meaning I couldn't see it in my memory. _

_Tears fell from my eyes I slowly opened them to see Retasu disappear. I just sat there, helpless. I couldn't stop them from disappearing, I didn't know how to._

_I jumped out of my skin when I heard something crash behind me. I turned to see a huge dagger stuck in the ground. Another one appeared on front of me, and two more at the sides of me. They caged me._

_I heard Kisshu laugh like he did when Ichigo's attack didn't work on the spider Kimera Anima. I closed my eyes, hoping all of this was just a bad dream. _

_I felt something caress my neck. My eyes jerked open to see Kisshu kneeling down in front of the dagger cage. He had a gentle touch, but I didn't want him to touch me at all. I just wanted to be safe, I wanted my friends to be safe, I wanted to be normal and never be confused with my life. From the corner of my eye i could see Ichigo disappearing.  
_

_I closed my eyes once more as I felt Kisshu gain a firm grip on my neck. He squeezed my neck like it was a cow's udder. I didn't struggle to break free as I knew that I would fail miserably. I flinched as he began to squeeze harder, I think he was determined to kill me. _

_I felt myself being lifted in to the air as I choked dramatically. Kisshu took a few steps forward and released his grip on me. I screamed hysterically as I plummeted downwards into more darkness._

* * *

I watched Pai and Taruto intently as they came up with another plan to defeat the Mew Mews. Thinking of the Mew Mews made me think of the new Mew. I didn't know her name, but I seemed to be interested in her. She wouldn't leave my mind, seeing her face when I regrettably stabbed her. Why did I do that?

I wasn't suppose to stab her. I didn't want to hurt her in any way, even if she is the enemy.

Her beauty was outstanding, her violet eyes, her straight, soft pink hair. The feel of her hair was mesmerising, I was desperate to touch it just one more time.

I don't want her to think of me as a heartless enemy. I need to convince her otherwise. I want her to think that I'm caring. But that'll never happen, unless I hypnotize her into believing that I'm a perfect somebody.

I feel guilty about stabbing her, it was unintentional. I never stabbed Ichigo when I was in love with her, so why did I hurt the fragile butterfly? I'll have to pay her a visit tomorrow, she should be out of action for a couple of days so I'll have a good chance of talking to her alone.

"Kisshu? Are you listening?" I was disrupted from my thoughts when I heard Pai shout me.

"Huh?"

"Kisshu's acting like he's in love again." Taruto sang with a playful expression on his face.

"I'm not in love, baka!" I retorted, turning away from Taruto. He was a clever kid at times.

"Kisshu, you will not be joining us tomorrow when we put our new plan to action." Pai informed as he teleported away, leaving me with Taruto.

So I'm not fighting tomorrow, eh? Perfect. Now I have more free time to talk to her. I stood up and walked away from Taruto before he could ask me anything that was on his mind.

The first thing I'm going to do when I see her is ask her for her name.

* * *

**Well a pretty rubbish ending but my creator is tired, she did an all nighter and is in desperate need of a good night's sleep. Be sure to leave a review, telling my creator and me what you thought of me. **

**Next Chapter Chapter Four: Talking To The Fragile Butterfly**


	4. Talking To A Fragile Butterfly

**Yay, my creator updated me quicker, meaning she's happy. I seriously think that she has nothing better to do. She keeps spending all her time on a broken laptop and she isn't getting out at all. Bless her little cotton socks.**

**She now has seven reviews. Yay for reviews. Well, enjoy chapter four!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Talking To A Fragile Butterfly**

_The first thing I'__m going to do when I see her is ask her for her name._

"Kyaa!" I quickly sat up in my bed, panting heavily. I had another nightmare. It had to be the fourth one I'd had on the same subject; the Kimera Anima and Kisshu.

It was strange that I'd been feeling so worried about that battle which was won by us easily. I didn't know why I was so wound up by it.

"Sakura-chan, why do you keep screaming?" I turned my head to see my mother wrapping a dressing gown around herself as she entered my room. I switched my bedside lamp on. "Is your stomach hurting?"

I looked down at my stomach. "Yeah, a bit." I lied. It didn't hurt as much now. It's strange actually, because you would imagine a stab wound to hurt for a while, even I was confused when I woke up from that nightmare without pain.

"I'll change your gauze. It's quarter to anyway." My mother left the room before I could retaliate. I looked at the alarm clock, which read 6:46, before rolling up my pyjama top so I could see my bandage. It was stained with my blood from last night.

For some reason, I wanted to touch my wound, but it was on my back, so that made it slightly harder for me. I rolled over so I was lay on my stomach as my mother walked into the room.

"Sit up, Sakura-chan." She ordered.

I sat up with my back to her and she began to tug at the gauze.

"Onee-sama!"

"Lini-chan! Go get dressed!" My mother shouted at my little sister as she skipped into my room.

"But I wanted to see Sakura-chan's boo-boo!" Lini cried.

"Lini-bozu, you're really weird." I smiled as she walked over to me. A huge smile was spread across her face, she looked like she was up to something.

"Onee-sama…" She sang, rocking on her heels. I looked at her as she took a deep breath. "When you die, can I have your room?" She began to giggle uncontrollably.

I fumed as I grabbed the nearest pillow and chucked it at her. "Lini, get lost!"

She ran out of my room while she continued to giggle.

"Sakura-chan. You shouldn't talk to your younger sister like that." My mother scolded.

"Why do you always take her side? I'm the innocent one here and she's asking me for my room?" I felt my mother remove the old gauze from around my stomach. I winced at her touch. "She's a little brat, honestly."

"Now, Sakura. You were once her age. You can't have a go at her for being six." My mother roughly began to wrap the fresh gauze around my wound. "That's like her saying 'I hate you 'cause you're 14.' and-"

I cut her off. "I get it. She's young so I shouldn't shout at her." I saw my mother smile at my comment. "I'll just hit her instead." The smile turned into a stern look. "I'm kidding."

"Good." She began to fasten the gauze together with some tape. "Now, I'm gonna drop Lini off at her uncle's because I need to get to work early." She stood up and picked up the old gauze.

"I can't believe you still trust him with Lini after what nearly happened to me." I mumbled.

My mother ignored what I had said, maybe because she hadn't heard it. "Stay in the house. There's some ramen downstairs if you get hungry or you can have some soup. Don't answer the door to anybody."

"I won't." I smiled.

My mother kissed my forehead lightly. "I'll be back at five." She smiled as she walked out of my room.

"Sayonara!" I yelled as I heard her descend the stairs.

I fell back onto my bed with a smile. My stomach wasn't hurting in any way so I could do things more easily. I stood up and shuffled over to my window. I yawned silently as I drew open my curtains, letting the sun light up my red room.

I could hear my mother and Lini argue downstairs. I snickered as I turned off my lamp and sat back down on my bed.

What can I do today?, I thought as I looked around my room. It was slightly messy, with a few CD's scattered on my desk and some pieces of paper in a corner on the floor from when Lini was colouring in my room on Sunday. I remembered shouting at her to tidy up the crayons she had left out in my room, causing the innocent devil to cry to my mother. She's such a brat at times.

I heard the front door slam shut. I was desperate to laugh, but I didn't want to. I didn't even know what I wanted to laugh at. Was it because Lini got in to trouble? Or was it because I remembered Lini getting _me_ into trouble? Either way, I wanted to laugh over Lini. I'm such a mean sister.

I tucked a few strands of my pink hair out of my face and grimaced at the way it felt. It was all greasy and sticky. I scowled, not thinking to take a shower before I let my mother replace the gauze. I didn't know how to dress my wounds. I didn't even know we had gauze in the house, meaning i didn't know where my mother kept the idiotic thing. I stood up, again, and dragged myself out of my room.

"I think I'll just dip my head over the side of the bath." I decided as I grabbed the shower head. I wrapped a towel around my shoulders so I wouldn't get my pyjama top wet and turned the shower on.

I waited as I made sure that the water coming out of the shower head was a reasonable temperature. I hated it being too cold or too hot. I liked it warm enough to tickle my skin as it made contact with it. I dipped my head over the side of the bath and sprayed the water over me, letting it soak my hair. I ran my fingers through my hair so more areas got raided with water. When it was dripping, I grabbed my shampoo and lathered it into my hair.

Many questions were in my head at that moment in time. Most of the questions were based on yesterday's events. The most frequent questions were 'Why was I doing what I was doing yesterday?', 'Why did Ichigo take me to the café in the first place?' and 'Why am I a Mew Mew?'. That last one was one was the most difficult to answer.

Why me? Why am I a flaming Mew Mew? I'm not special, I'm far from special. I'm suppose to be a normal teenager like everyone else. I'm suppose to focus on two things in life; to get a good education and to meet a man who will look after me. I shouldn't be fighting aliens. It's not in my nature to fight. I was always bad at Martial Arts.

I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and turned the shower off. I couldn't be bothered with using conditioner, it's not like I was going anywhere to want soft and shiny hair. I placed the shower head back where I'd got it from and left the bathroom, drying my hair with the towel that was around my shoulders.

"What can I do today?" I asked myself as I opened the door to my room. I got a shock when I entered; someone was in my room. "Kyaa!"

"Hi butterfly."

The questions came again. Why was Kisshu in my room? Why did he call me butterfly? What was he doing in my room? How did he get in my room?

I froze as he slowly approached me. I couldn't scream because nobody would hear me, I couldn't run out of the house because I was in my pyjamas and I didn't know any more options on what I could do.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked slowly.

"I just came to visit you, to see if you were okay." Kisshu answered casually as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"Well, as you can see, I am okay, so you can go."

"What if I don't wanna go?" He teased.

"What if I call the police?" I retorted.

"But what if I grab the phone before you do?" Was he testing my patience?

I hesitated for a moment, I knew that he was faster than me. I was definitely no match for him. I sighed with defeat. No matter what I said, I was sure that he wouldn't leave. "Well?"

"Well what?" I think I'd startled Kisshu.

"Aren't you going to ask if I'm okay?" I asked as I continued to dry my hair with the towel.

"Are you okay?" He asked slowly.

"Yes I am, thank you. Apart from the fact that you stabbed me!" I screamed louder than I'd intended to. It was a good job that no one was in the house, otherwise they would think I was loony.

"Well, I came to apologize for that." Kisshu looked away from me and scanned my room with his golden eyes.

"Apologize?" I choked. "How do apologize to someone after stabbing them?" I was livid. If he thought that he was going to get off lightly, he had thought wrong.

"I can think of a few ways." Kisshu grinned.

"A few ways?" I repeated. A part of me wanted to know what he meant, and the other part of me wanted to ignore him and smack him numerous times across that pale face of his.

"I'll have to show you those ways soon." Kisshu stood up and walked towards me.

"It depends what those ways are." I muttered as I folded my arms and looked to the side of me.

"Like I said…" Kisshu cupped my chin into his hands, meaning I had to look at him. "…I'll have to show you what they are."

Kisshu leaned in and quickly kissed me on the lips. My eyes widened out of confusion. That was his apology? I looked into his eyes as he pulled away with a smirk on his lips. I was stunned at the kiss, but riled by the way he 'apologized'.

With every intention, I slapped him hard across the face. He stumbled backwards in shock, giving me a confused look.

"What was that for?"

"That was your apology?! A kiss?!" I was truly vexed. The nerve of the male species, thinking they can butter us up with hugs and kisses which, most of the time, meant nothing to them.

A red hand printed on his face where I slapped him. My hand tingled slightly, but it didn't hurt me, it tickled more than anything.

"So you would of forgave me if I just said 'Oh, sorry for stabbing you. I'll try not to next time.'?"

"If you'd meant it, then yes!" I shouted, causing Kisshu to look down ashamed.

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly.

"For what? Stabbing me or kissing me?"

He looked up. "Both."

I smiled at his new apology. "I accept your apology, but on only one condition." Kisshu looked intently at me, wanting me to continue. "Don't kiss me again."

"Why not?" He pouted. "I like your lips, they're soft."

I flushed. "Say that again and I'll slap you harder."

"As long as it's not on my face I don't care." He smirked. I knew what he meant by that.

Infuriated, I slapped his face again. "Lech!"

"Ouch!" Kisshu rubbed his red cheek. "Would you stop hitting me?"

"Well would you stop hitting _on_ me?!" I retorted.

Kisshu scowled. "Fine."

I wasn't sure if Kisshu promised that he would stop. If he did, I was sure that it was one promise that he would fail to keep. "Good. Now go."

"Why?"

"Because I have a day off school and I don't want to ruin it by wasting my day on you. I have things I need to do and I can't do them when you're here bothering me!"

Kisshu sighed, defeated. "Fine. Oh, before i go, what's your name?"

"Sakura." I answered slowly. He kissed me, yet he didn't know my name. So that's why he called me 'Butterfly'.

After I'd answered, he teleported away.

I sighed as I lay down on my bed, somewhat exhausted. All I had done was wash my hair and slap Kisshu twice, and already I wanted sleep. I stood back up, ordering myself not to give in to by cosy, comfy bed. I was tempted to sleep, but that was being lazy. I decided to do some house work, to make my mother happy when she returns home from work.

* * *

I had done a lot in eight hours. I had cleaned up the living room for my mother, I tidied Lini's room, I had washed and dried the dirty clothes, cleaned the kitchen and I had cleaned my own room, amazed that I hadn't given in to my bed's pleas to sleep on it. It was all tiring, but it was worth it. I was pleased with the result, I could actually see Lini's peach carpet floor when I stepped into her room to put her clothes into her wardrobe.

I started to get hungry, I hadn't eaten since lunch time yesterday. I tiredly walked to the kitchen so I could make myself something to eat, but as soon as I'd stepped into the kitchen, the phone rang. Scowling, I walked into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Mushi mushi?" I tried ever so hard to fake a happy voice.

"Sakura-chan, it's me, Ichigo."

"Ichigo-chan. Konnichiwa!" I didn't need to fake my happy voice anymore.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked me.

"Yep, my stomach isn't hurting at all." I said with relief.

"That's good. Hey, is it ok if we stop by at yours for a bit? It must be boring having to stay at home on your own." Ichigo giggled.

"Sure, but who's 'we'?" I asked.

"Oh, just me and the other Mew Mews." Ichigo answered.

"Well that's okay." I smiled, and I'm sure Ichigo did too.

"Okay, well I'll see you in about thirty minutes." Ichigo shouted before she hung up the phone.

I was glad that I'd tidied the house, letting the Mew Mews see my house while it was a mess was something I didn't want to do. I continued my mission to make something to eat. There wasn't a lot on offer for me, but I would've settled for anything. I decided to make my meal plain and simple, and nothing was more plain and simple than a cheese sandwich.

* * *

I waited for Ichigo and the others to arrive. For some reason, I was getting impatient because it had been forty minutes since Ichigo phoned me, and she had said that they would be at my house in thirty. At long last, the bell rang. I excitedly ran to the door and yanked it open, only to see two police officers.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Sakura Yamaki?" The tallest officer asked. He looked like he was in his late thirties and had black hair with a few streaks of grey. I nodded at his question. What were the police doing here?

"At 8:34 this morning, your mother was involved in a car crash with a lorry. Her legs were crushed and she had internal bleeding in her abdomen. The doctors tried to save her, but due to her loss of blood, she died in the resuscitation fifty minutes ago." The female explained, staring at me sympathetically. "We are very sorry."

I couldn't believe what they were saying. I didn't want to believe it. I wouldn't let myself believe it. Mother was dead?!

* * *

**YangWoof: I think i went overboard with the ending. I just wanted Sakura to have something tragic happen in her life, so i decided to kill her mother. I was going to kill Lini, but i didn't want her to leave the story so soon, she's going to have a good role in this story so i hope you like the innocent devil. **

**Yay, my creator spoke again. I wish that she'd speak more often in this, because i'm pretty tired of saying things, and i'm only a body of words! I'm not a super body of words, i wish i was though. hooray for the Super Body Of Words! Super Body Of Words flies across screen**

**Well make sure you leave those reviews for my creator to read. She likes reading them, then again she's just a retard who has no social life. Bye and hoped you enjoyed reading me.**

**Next chapter Chapter Five: The Butterfly Breaks**


	5. The Butterfly Breaks

**Yay! My creator is giving me a break from talking. I'll be back in 3-6 chapters so see you till then!**

**Yang Woof: Yay chapter 5 is here. I really have nothing to do but i go back to school on the 8th September so i have to think of things to do until then.**

**I am also changing the summary, i don't think it fits with the story, but now i have to make the new summary sound good hmm...(Thinks)**

**Thanks to my reviewers! Your reviews have kept me going (Claps for the reviewers!)**

**Special thanks to MewToffee - I wasn't aiming for her to be similar to Sakura from Naruto, but if that still happens when you read it, just imagine yourself with long pink hair...(Lol i don't know if it will work, but if it does, tell me please!)**

**And special thanks to Usagiki1234.**

**Well here's Chapter Five, enjoy please x**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Butterfly Breaks  
**

_I couldn't believe what they were saying. I didn't want to believe it. I wouldn't let myself believe it. Mother was dead?!_

I was immobilized with shock. The tears swelled up in my eyes. The two police officers stood still, looking at me like they were waiting for me to do something, say something.

"S-she's d-d-dead?" I stuttered with a groggy voice. They nodded solemnly. "N-no, she can't be dead! She just can't be dead!" The tears spilled out of my eyes like waterfalls.

The female officer handed me a clean tissue. "Sakura-chan," She began. I looked at her with my tear-filled eyes. "Would you like to see your mother? She's at the hospital morgue."

I nodded slowly as I wiped my eyes which were stained with my tears.

I walked slowly down the path, alongside the female police officer. I looked at her name badge, she was called Xi. I stepped onto the sidewalk to see neighbours staring. They must of thought that I was being arrested, until the male officer told them not to stare in case it aggravated me, causing them to walk away confused. I've never heard a police officer say anything like that before.

Xi opened the car door at the side of the passenger door. She motioned for me to get in. As I stepped closer to the car, I heard someone shout my name.

"Sakura-chan!"

I turned my head to see Ichigo and the other Mew Mews run towards me with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Sakura 'nee-chan got arrested?" Purin asked.

I shook my head quickly.

"Are you friend's of Sakura?" The male officer asked the Mew Mews.

"Hai, sir." Retasu answered.

Xi looked at me as if to say 'Should we tell them?'. I nodded before climbing into the back of the car, letting more tears escape my violet eyes. "I'm afraid that Sakura's mother passed away before. Sakura was just on her way to see her." Xi explained.

I heard the Mew Mews gasp with astonishment.

"Oh my gosh!" Minto cried. Xi sat in the back of the car, next to me, and shut the car door.

I bit my lower lip, hoping that doing this would prevent me from crying anymore.

The male officer got into the driver's seat of the car and pulled away from my house.

"Does Lini know?" I asked Xi.

"Who's Lini?"

"My onee-chan." I answered with a croak.

"Where is she now?" Xi asked.

"She's at her uncles. But I don't want Lini to know. She's only six. I don't know how she'll take it if we tell her." I cried.

"Sakura-chan," I looked at Xi. "Lini-chan has a right to know about her mother. It's not fair to keep her in the dark about this." She explained.

I looked down, I knew she was right. "Do you have a phone I can use for a minute?"

Xi put her hand in her pocket. She quickly pulled out an old mobile phone and held it out in front of her.

"Arigatou." I smiled as I took it gently from her. I pressed the numbers which made up my uncle's home number. I pressed call and waited impatiently for him to pick up.

"_Mushi mushi?" _

"Gao, it's me, Sakura."

"_Sakura, what do you want?"_

"Could you bring Lini-chan to the hospital when you've picked her up from school?"

"_Why do you want her to go to a hospital?"_

I growled. "Please just bring her, I'll explain when you get there." I hung up the phone before he could argue with me and handed the phone back to Xi.

"That was a bit impolite, hanging up without saying bye." Xi scolded.

"Me and my uncle don't have the best relationship in the world." I stated. I detested my uncle an awful lot. To me, he was a monster, to Lini, he was the best uncle ever. I hated Lini's and uncle's friendship. It sickened me.

* * *

"Would you like to go in alone or would you like us to come in with you?" The male officer, who I found out was called Satoshi, asked me calmly.

"I'll be okay, on my own." I faked a smile.

"If your uncle and Lini come, we'll send them in." Xi smiled before I entered the morgue.

It was quiet and eerie in the morgue, like you're in a haunted house playing hide and seek and you can't find anyone. There were a lot of dead people in the morgue, more than I'd expected there to be. There were a few old people near the entrance of the morgue, and the youngest were at the back of the room. I looked around for the people that looked like they were in their 30's. Mother was bound to be there.

I'd eventually found my mother. I gasped at her appearance. Her legs were in a bad way, her skin was colourless and her eyelids were an unnatural shade of purple. The tears flowed down my cheeks as I looked at the tag on her trolley.

_Surname: Yamaki._

_Forename: Yoko_

_Age: 34_

_D. O. B: 4/7/1972 _(M/D/YYYY)

_D. O. D: 9/3/2006 _

_Cause Of Death: RTC_

I leaned on the trolley and gazed wearily at my late mother. Her look scared me slightly, but it didn't stop me from looking at her. Looking past her bleak appearance, I began to see her warm smile, her rosy cheeks and her crimson lips. I stroked her light pink hair as I remembered how vibrant it used to be. It now felt straw-like and dead, dead like her. I cried softly as I traced my fingers along her cold skin.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" I quickly turned my head to see my uncle, breathless, with my little sister in his arms.

"Gao, may I speak to Lini for a minute." I asked as I walked up to him. He nodded as he put Lini down and walked over to where I was stood. Lini-chan," I heard my uncle gasp. "Onee-sama has bad news."

"Onee-sama has bad news?" Lini repeated.

I nodded. "You know like mother always said, that when people stop breathing, the angels take them away?" Lini nodded. "Well, mother has been taken away by the angels. They've decided that…" I paused. I tried to think of a gentle way to put this to Lini. "…mother needed a break from life, and decided to let her join them as an angel, so she can look down on us."

"So, mummy's an angel?" Lini asked.

"Yep." I smiled through my sadness. I picked Lini up and carried her over to our late mother. "Gao," We turned to face each other. "If the police ask me where I'm staying, I'm going to say that I'm staying at yours. But I'm not, I'm going to find somewhere else to live. But take care of Lini, will you? Mother would want her to stay with you." I handed Lini to Gao.

"Thanks, Sakura." He smiled. That had to be the first smile he gave me in my whole life. He took Lini and I walked out of the morgue after saying a goodbye to my mother.

I found Xi and Satoshi waiting in reception. I walked up to them slowly as they turned their heads to face me.

"Sakura-chan," Xi began. "May we ask where you will be staying?"

"I'll be living with Gao and Lini." I answered. "Could you please drop me off at home." I looked down at myself. "I can't exactly walk down the streets in my pyjamas."

"Okay, Sakura."

The police officers lead me to their police car and I got in the back. I stared blankly out of the window as i wondered where i would stay.

* * *

It was a silent ride, apart from Satoshi messing with the radio every two minutes. I was tired. I was in a discontent mood. But I had to be cheery, for mother's sake. She always hated it when I was moody. She used to say to me _'Sakura-chan, you need to be happy, otherwise when you're in a bad mood, it put's other's around you in a bad mood too.'_. I smiled to myself as I remembered every comment my mother said to me when I was upset:

'_Don't let sadness keep you down, 'cause if it does, it take's everyone down with you.'_

'_One of the many things a boy notices on a girl is her smile. If he likes her smile, he'll make her happy. If he hates her smile, he'll mistreat her so she can't smile. So make sure you have the most perfect smile, so the lad of your dreams can make you happy.'_

The police car pulled up outside my house. I opened the car door and stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"Sakura, will you be okay?" Satoshi asked.

"Only we've got to be somewhere now." Xi added.

"I'll be fine. Arigatou." I closed the door and they took off, leaving me outside my house.

I ran into my house, the tears leaking out of my eyes like water dripping out of a broken faucet. I dashed up the stairs and into my room. Crying heavily, I crawled under my bed and pulled out my duffel bag. I vigorously threw the bag on top of my bed and opened it.

I stomped over to my wardrobe and yanked the doors open, throwing every item of clothing onto my bed. I scrunched up the clothes and slammed them into the bag. After I was finished packing my clothes, leaving out one outfit, I moved on to my necessities, like hair brush, toothbrush, bobbles, mobile phone and charger and the money I had saved from my last birthday.

I closed the bag and threw it on the floor before changing into the outfit I had left out on the bed which consisted of black combats and pink shirt with a black skull and crossbones printed in the middle. I scruffily tied my hair into a bun, leaving my bangs loose. I picked up my bag and stormed down the stairs. I put my converse shoes on before leaving the house, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

I felt physically sick. What did I do to deserve this bad day? I approached the Café Mew Mew, taking in a deep breath. I didn't know if I could face the Mew Mew's questions on my mother's death, I was sure that they would be curious. I exhaled the breath as I slowly opened the door to the café.

The first Mew I saw was Retasu. She looked at me solemnly before returning to whatever she was doing. I took a few more steps into the café before Ichigo came up to me.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?"

"Hai." I answered.

"Are you sure? I mean, your mother's just…you know…" Ichigo lowered her voice. "Died."

"I know she has, but I don't see why that should stop me from working. I do have a job here, you know." I tried really hard to fake a convincing smile, but Ichigo didn't buy it.

"Sakura-chan, you should go home. You've got the day off anyway, you know, 'cause of your injury. You might as well go home."

"What home?" I looked down at my duffel bag. Ichigo's gaze followed mine.

"What do you mean 'what home?'? Sakura, are you saying that you're not gonna be living at that house anymore?"

"I wouldn't be able to if i wanted to. My mother didn't own it, so we don't get it." I explained.

"We?" Ichigo repeated.

"Me and Lini." I stated.

"Who's Lini?"

"My onee-chan."

Ichigo nodded her head. "Well, where are you staying?"

"I have enough money to stay in a B&B for a couple of weeks." I answered quietly.

Ichigo gasped. "You can't live in a B&B!"

"I have no other choice, Ichigo-chan."

"Where's Lini staying?"

"At Gao's." I answered.

"Who's Gao?"

"My uncle. But I'm not staying with him. He's a bloody maniac." I exclaimed.

"Well…" Ichigo was deep in thought. She and I both knew that the only place I could stay in was a B&B, she just wouldn't admit it.

"Ichigo, get back to work!" Ichigo jumped as she turned to see an impatient looking Ryou.

"But Ryou, we have a problem." Ichigo wailed.

"Oh yeah? Well I have a problem with you not working." Ryou smirked at Ichigo.

"But Sakura's homeless!" Ichigo shouted.

Ryou's and my eyes widened.

I couldn't believe that Ichigo actually shouted that out loud. The other Mews came over to us, wondering what Ichigo meant by her comment.

"Sakura-chan has nowhere to live because of her mother." Ichigo explained to the Mew Mews and Ryou.

"Why's that then? Did she get kicked out for being a bad girl?" Ryou teased.

Ichigo and the others glared at him while my tears fell silently from my eyes. Customers began to stare at us curiously.

"Ryou, that was uncalled for!" Retasu shouted as she noticed my tears. She walked up to me and comforted me with a cuddle.

"And she didn't get kicked out!" Minto added. "Her mother died."

Ryou's face was now covered with guilt. I think he was now feeling sorry for me, and that was the last thing I wanted people to feel.

"What's going on out here?" Keiichiro walked out of the kitchen and looked at us. "Why's everyone shouting?"

"Sakura 'nee-chan is homeless!" Purin cried.

The customers were now gasping and talking about our conversation amongst themselves.

Keiichiro looked at me sympathetically. I was getting sick of that look. It was driving me mad. "Sakura-chan, come into the back for a moment." He walked into the back room.

Retasu walked me into the back room since I was frozen and couldn't move. I sat down on the chair opposite Keiichiro and hugged my stomach.

"Retasu, could you leave us for a moment please." Keiichiro asked politely.

"No." I looked at Retasu, then Keiichiro. "I want her to stay."

"Okay." Keiichiro smiled.

Retasu sat beside me, wrapping a comforting arm around me.

I had stopped crying, for now, but my eyes were still glossy and full of tears.

"Now then," Keiichiro began, sitting in front of Retasu and me. "What's wrong?"

I looked at Retasu as if to say 'Will you tell him?'. She nodded, understanding my facial expression.

"Sakura-chan's mother died earlier today and now she has nowhere to stay. Ichigo-chan was telling her that she can't live in a B&B and then Ryou came over, asking Ichigo why she wasn't working, then Ichigo shouted that Sakura-chan was homeless. Then Ryou asked was she homeless because she's been bad then-"

"I get it, Retasu-chan." Keiichiro smiled. Retasu nodded and took a much-needed breath. "So, you're now homeless, Sakura-chan."

"Hai." I said with an unclear throat.

"Well, you are more than welcome to stay here with Ryou and me, that is if you want to. I'm not going to force you into staying somewhere where you aren't comfortable."

"Thanks Akasaka-san, but I'll just stay in a B&B." I cleared my throat. "And I would like to start working here as soon as I can."

"Okay well your uniform is upstairs. Retasu-chan will show you where it is." Keiichiro stood up and left the room.

"Follow me, Sakura-chan." Retasu said standing up.

* * *

**Well, chapter five is finished. What did you think of it? Please, feel free to review.**

**Next Chapter Chapter Six: The Butterfly's Bad Temper**


	6. The Butterfly's Bad Temper

**Yay chapter six is here, and i'm showing how out-going i am by updating this story daily. But it's not my fault i'm praising my beloved readers with another chapter. Again, thank you for everyone who reviews, and i've found out that a few people have made this one of their favourite stories. I wasn't expecting that to happen. Lol i'm such a retard XD **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter six x**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Butterfly's Bad Temper**

"_Follow me, Sakura-chan." Retasu said standing up._

I followed Retasu to another room. This room was like a changing room, except it didn't have cubicles to change in. Retasu opened a dresser and pulled out the uniform I was given the other day.

"Here you go." Retasu smiled as she held out the uniform for me to take.

"Arigatou." I smiled as I took the uniform from her hands.

"I'll just wait outside for you." Retasu quickly left the room.

I stared blankly at the uniform. Why did I _want_ to work? I was usually thinking of ways to get out of school or chores, not volunteering to do them. I sighed as I slipped out of my clothes and threw the uniform over me. The material felt cold against my skin, sending shivers up and down my spine. I placed my work shoes on my feet and began to fold up my other clothes. I placed my belongings beside Ichigo's on the table, my shoes under them. I strode past the mirror, stopping before my reflection could no longer be seen.

Something wasn't right about the way I looked. I looked tired and drained, like I had stayed up all night. I traced my fingers along my cheek bone, my skin felt rough and damaged. My nose and eyes were red, due to my tears over my mother's death. I didn't feel right. It was strange that the tan I had gained when I was in Malta had suddenly faded in a short time. Usually, my tan's lasted at least a fortnight. Sighing heavily, I made my way to the door.

I opened the door to see Retasu holding my duffel bag.

"Here, you left it downstairs." She handed me the bag.

"And you went down to get it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no, Shirogane-san brought it up." Retasu answered quickly.

"Right." I took the bag from Retasu's grasp, more like unintentionally snatched it, and walked over to the table where I'd placed my belongings. I dumped the bag beside the table and exited the room.

When I got downstairs, a lot of work was waiting for me. Loads of customers needed us to take their orders, some tables needed cleaning and other customers were waiting for their order to arrive.

"Ah, Sakura-chan," I turned to see Keiichiro walking up to Retasu and me. "Table five wants to order." He handed me a little notepad and pen.

"Great." I said sarcastically as I took the stationary from his hands. I walked over to table five, only to see Minako, Miwa and Moh.

"Konbanwa, Sakura-chan." Miwa smiled.

"Hey." I replied in a puzzled tone.

"I didn't know you worked here." Minako giggled.

I ignored her comment. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have a strawberry cheesecake." Moh decided.

"And I'll have a green tea." Miwa added.

Minako was still looking at the menu. "And what do you want Minako?" I asked impatiently.

"Hmm…I don't know…" She flipped the menu over and had a look at the list of drinks.

I was growing more and more impatient as she continuously flipped the menu over. It was like she was taking her time on purpose. Why didn't she just pick something like Miwa and Moh did? Why did she have to be awkward and take her time? Unnecessary anger was boiling up inside of me. I was ready to release that anger.

"I'll have an ice tea." Minako finally decided, handing me the menu.

"You took your time ordering." I muttered under by breath.

"What was that?" Minako asked.

"Oh nothing." I smiled as I walked into the kitchen. I ripped the order out of the notepad and placed it next to the other orders.

"Sakura-chan!" I turned my head to see Ichigo walking towards me.

"Hey, Ichigo-chan." I smiled.

"Are you okay now?" She asked.

"Hai." I sighed.

"Are you sure? I mean, you look tired." So I wasn't the only one who noticed my odd appearance.

"Ichigo, I'm fine." I assured.

"Ok then." She picked up some cheesecakes and glided over towards table seven. She stopped halfway when she saw the girls from school. She began to talk to them, completely forgetting that she was suppose to give table seven their order.

I waited for her to walk away from the girls. Does she always do this, I though to myself. I saw table seven get impatient, so I walked over to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, table seven are waiting for their order." I stated. She didn't even turn to face me. Instead, she sat down on an empty chair and placed the orders on the end of the table. I growled as I picked up the plates and took them over to table seven. "Here you are. I'm sorry they didn't get here sooner."

"Arigatou." The male teen smiled at me. I smiled in return and walked away, hearing him and the girl with him argue.

"Oh Sakura-chan." I heard Minto sing.

I looked around for her and saw her sitting at a table with an empty cup in her hands. "Yes, Minto-chan?"

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

I looked at her suspiciously. "Yes I'm fine."

"Good." She held out the empty cup towards me. "Could you get me some more tea? I'm parched."

"Why don't you get it yourself?" I asked.

"Because I'm too tired to move." Minto answered dramatically.

"Oh you poor thing." I cooed sarcastically. I snatched the cup from her hands and walked over to the kitchen, only to have Purin walk in my way and collide with me, almost knocking me over.

"Oh, gomennasai, Sakura 'nee-chan." Purin screamed louder than she needed to.

"It wasn't your fault, Purin-chan." I smiled.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes I'm fine."

"But you don't look fine." Purin stated, staring at me intently.

"Looks can be deceiving." I explained, walking into the kitchen.

I started to make the tea for Minto, getting her a clean cup and boiling some water. I turned around, only to have Retasu walk into me, causing her to drop 8 pieces of China on the floor. A sharp piece fell on my arm, leaving a wide gash. The cut started at my wrist, ending halfway down my forearm. Blood ran down my arm, dripping onto the tiled kitchen flooring.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Retasu screamed as she ran to the side of me.

"Yes. I'm fine." I seethed.

I traced a finger along the edge of my cut. The touch burned slightly, but I wasn't bothered by it. It felt like I was used to the pain.

"What's going on in here?" Ichigo and the others ran into the kitchen, seeing the broken china and the blood dripping on the floor.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Ichigo asked. I was really getting sick of that question.

"Yes. For the fifth time, I'm okay." I answered. I looked around the kitchen, the Mew Mews followed my gaze.

"What are you looking for, Sakura?" Retasu asked me.

I turned to face her. "Something I clean this up with."

"Something like this?" Ichigo picked up a broom and threw it at me.

I quickly caught it before it hit me on the face. "Yes, like that."

"Sakura-chan, let me clean it up. It was me who dropped them." Retasu grabbed a hold of the broom while it was still in my hands.

"Yeah, Sakura, let her do it." Retasu and I turned to Minto. "Besides, you still need to make me my tea."

"Minto, are you incapable of making your own stupid tea?!" I shouted. Everyone's eyes turned to me.

"N-no I-" Minto stuttered before I interrupted.

"Well you can bloody make it yourself! I'm not your slave!" I fumed.

"Sakura, calm down." Ichigo ordered.

"No, I will not calm down. Today has been very stressful for me and I don't need you lot constantly asking me if I'm okay while I'm trying to act like none of it has happened!" I think I had lost it.

I ran out of the kitchen, hearing the Mew Mews shout my name, and headed to our changing room upstairs. I slammed the door behind me and grabbed the nearest heavy item, which happened to be a wooden chair, not very heavy at all. I pushed it in front of the door so no one could get in while I changed out of my work uniform and back into my own clothes.

When I finished changing, I grabbed my duffel bag and removed the chair from in front of the door. I growled before yanking the door open to see the Mew Mews. They looked like they were startled by the sudden movement of the door.

"Sakura-chan, your shift hasn't ended yet." Retasu stated shyly, looking at my clothes.

"Well it has now! 'Cause I quit!" I screamed as I shoved past them and stormed down the stairs and out of the café.

"Sakura-chan, you can't quit!" Ichigo shouted.

"Well I just did!" I screamed as I continued to walk away from the café. I fished in my pocket and pulled out my Mew pendant. I tossed it backwards without looking. "And you can that piece of plastic back and all!"

* * *

Tears flowed freely from my violet orbs as I ran to a destination I didn't know. I just wanted to be far away from the Mew Mews and the café. That place has been nothing but trouble. I hated Ichigo for taking me to that damned place the other day. I hated Minto for thinking that I was her slave. I was sick of Retasu and Purin apologizing for the things I did.

I ended up in a graveyard which was behind a church. A low and rusty metal fence surrounded it. I climbed over the fence and ran through the graveyard, making sure I wasn't being disrespectful by walking over anyone's grave. I made my way to the church that was in front of the graveyard. I wasn't a Christian or anything, but I believed in God most of the time.

I opened the church door slowly. There was no one here, not even a Priest. I heard the church door slam shut as I walked further into the church. Being the only one in the church made me feel slightly paranoid. I anxiously turned my head at any sound made in the church, even when it was my own two feet making the noise.

I sat down on the bench on the first row, placing my bag at the side of me. I was tired, my arm was numb and I felt depressed. This day had been an awful one, one I would never want to repeat. I missed my mother so much, her smile would never warm my heart again, her stern words would never strike fear into my younger self. I looked up at the stained glass windows in front of me. One showed a picture of a mother holding her baby tightly in her arms. I remembered the first time I saw Lini in my mother's arms, that was a picture. I didn't remember any time when my mother held me in her arms like that, that memory was erased from my mind long ago, fresh memories had replaced it.

I sniffed for the last time as the tears were now silent. I looked at the statue of Jesus, nailed to the cross, that was placed in the middle of the windows.

"At least she didn't die like that." I softly spoke as the tears slowly subsided.

"Didn't die like what?"

I quickly turned around and stood up to see Kisshu sitting on the bench behind me. "Kisshu, what're you doing here?"

"I came to find you, since you weren't at home." He answered.

"What did you want to find me for?" I asked as I sat back down. He stood up and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Because I wanted to see you again." His breath heated the flesh on my neck. It sent shivers up my spine.

"And you knew that I would come to a church?" I turned to face him, our faces were inches apart.

"No." He smiled. I looked at him with a confused look. "I saw you run here."

"Oh." I turned my head to face the front of me.

"When I was at your house it looked…empty."

"And?"

"Well I expected at least _one _person to be there, even if that one person wasn't you." Kisshu removed his arms from around my neck and jumped over the bench.

"Well don't expect me or my family to be there anymore." I told him, my tears were on the verge of falling once more.

"Why not?" He floated in front of me with his legs crossed. I wanted to know how he did that. Well, he was a different race from me, so floating would probably be an everyday thing to him.

"Because…" I looked down. The tears began to fall, I just hoped that I wouldn't start sobbing. I felt my chin being lifted. I was now staring into Kisshu's hypnotic golden eyes.

"Because what?"

"Because my mother died earlier today." I softly answered, looking away from his eyes. From the corner of my eye, I saw Kisshu's eyes widen with shock. I didn't think he was expecting that as my answer.

"I'm sorry." He answered, his voice almost a whisper.

I looked at him with my glazed eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"That's what you think." He whispered quietly. I had to strain my hearing so I could understand what he had said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He looked away from me, muttering something under his breath. "Kisshu, what do you mean?"

"What did they tell you the cause of death was?" Kisshu asked me.

"An RTC, why?"

Kisshu growled. "I can't believe it."

"You can't believe what?" I asked. Does he know something?

"Sakura, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I asked. He was acting awfully suspicious.

Kisshu took a deep breath. "Does your mother have pink hair like yours?"

My eyes widened. "Y-yeah, why?"

Kisshu wouldn't look me in the eye. "Sakura," I looked at Kisshu intently. "We killed your mother."

* * *

**Was you expecting that at the end? Lol i think i like torturing Sakura don't i? And Minako made a brief appearance too. I wanted to use her again, since she was only in the first chapter. But i was thinking of killing her...but i've only just killed her mother so i'll have to leave it until another five chapters. I wonder how long this fic will be? I was thinking maybe over 15 chapters. But i'm not sure how far all of you will go with me to complete this story. Would you read to the end?**

**Well make sure you leave those reviews. I love those things. They put a smile to my face and make me want to continue this story, but i honestly don't know how it's going to end. I didn't even plan this ending to happen. I was going to do something else, which might be used in another chapter.**

**Next chapter Chapter Seven: Months Without The Sixth Mew**


	7. Months Without The Sixth Mew

**OMG I didn't update yesterday! NOOO! Lol well i updated today that's what counts, doesn't it? I would've updated way sooner but my internet is going bust. It's so stupid this internet. A modem is only good for one thing; going wi-fi on the DS. I can trade my pokemon with other people yay! Yes i like pokemon, it is just the best game ever and i always know what to do when i play it, like when i played Silver (The first one i played) i knew what to do straight away, so i had to help my brother (He didn't know where to go after you defeat Bugsy XD). **

**Updates may be slower because my internet keeps on dying so i'm sorry my readers and reviewers!!**

**Thanks to MewToffee and Usagiki1234 who have reviewed every chapter! **

**And thanks to my two new reviewers; lmusicgirl and RedLoveDrop.**

**Warning: This chapter contains Adult Themes**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Months Without The Sixth Mew**

_Kisshu wouldn't look me in the eye. __"__Sakura,__"__ I looked at Kisshu intently. __"__We killed your mother.__"_

I was immobilized with shock. I couldn't move. I looked at Kisshu as if to say 'Please tell me it's all a joke.'. Unfortunately, this was no joke. The tears began to form in my eyes for the umpteenth time that day. I begged myself not to let them fall, and surprisingly, it was working. The tears just glazed my eyes, they didn't leak from the corners like they wanted to.

"Sakura-chan,"

That call of my name helped the tears venture out of my violet eyes and down my rosy cheeks. My tears had deceived me.

"Sakura-chan," Kisshu gently placed his hand on my shoulder.

I knocked it away forcefully. "How. Could you?"

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry-"

"How can you be sorry? You've killed my mother! Now I'm homeless!" I screamed, making sure I didn't swear. I was in a church, after all. I stood up, grabbing my duffel bag, and headed for the church door.

"Sakura wait!" Kisshu ordered. I didn't turn around. As I got to the door, Kisshu teleported in front of it, preventing me from leaving. "Listen to me, please."

"Listen to what?! Listen to your lame excuses on why you decided, out of all the people in Tokyo, to kill my mother and say you're sorry for killing her?!" I was highly infuriated.

"Sakura," He grabbed me by the shoulders. "We never intended to kill your mother. She was just, in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Whadd'ya mean?" I asked, my throat clogged.

"We were fighting with the other Mew Mews and one of our attacks hit your mother's car, causing her to swerve into a lorry." Kisshu answered, looking down.

"So the Mew Mews were there?" I choked. Kisshu nodded. "I thought we were suppose to protect everyone, not let them die!" I cried with frustration. The world was turning against me, or so it felt like it. I wriggled out of Kisshu's grasp and pushed past him so I could leave the church. I opened the church door and ran.

"Sakura, wait!"

I had to find a hiding place, otherwise if Kisshu saw me running to a certain destination, he would teleport there and try to poison me with his venomous words.

I ran through the graveyard, scanning the area for a good hiding place. I was desperate for one, if I had too, I would even hide in a dustbin. Lucky for me, on the west side behind the graveyard, was a small woods. I jumped over the metal fence and headed into it.

There were a lot of places for me to hide in the small woods. I had to pick one quickly, because Kisshu was close by. I decided to hide behind a wide tree which was behind three large bushes. Hiding in between them was a good idea. I quickly dived into the bushes, cutting myself on the thorns; I found out it was a thorn bush. I crawled out of the bush from the other side and sat against the tree, catching my breath.

"Sakura, where are you?" I heard Kisshu shout my name several times, but I ignored him. I lowered my body each time he called my name as more and more stray tears fell out of my eyes.

I had to wait for at least half a hour before I could emerge from my hiding place. Kisshu didn't give up easily, but he did give up. I heard him teleport away a few minutes before I stood up. I picked up my duffel bag and felt it vibrate; my phone was ringing or I was receiving a text message. I unzipped the bag and rooted for my phone. I picked it up and saw that I had a text message from Gao.

_Hey Sakura u planning on having a funeral for Yoko?_

Angrily, I threw the phone back into my bag and closed it. I was in no mood to chat about depressing occasions. I stood up, duffel bag strap on my shoulder, and ran.

I didn't know where I was running to, as long as I was far away from everything which reminded me of the last 48 hours.

* * *

A month without a home seems like a year to me. I had no real home. I was now in Mito, which is North East of Tokyo. I hadn't heard from anyone in a while. No Mew Mews, no uncle and Lini, and no Kisshu.

I had seen the Mew Mews on TV. They had protected the earth from Kimera Animas many times. I scoffed each time some random person brought them up in a conversation I had overheard. I had received some unwanted glares from people when I acted negatively towards the Mews, but they didn't know what I had been through because of them. I was now used to the glares people sent to me, it didn't bother me one bit.

I was sat in a noodle shop, slowly eating my bowl of ramen. Not many people were in this shop, though the food was gorgeous. There were three tables in the shop, each had four seats, but there were five stools in front of the counter. That was where I was sat, at the counter. Behind the counter was a small kitchen where the noodles were made. Usually, two chefs worked in the kitchen, but that day, only one chef was working. One person, who I found out was called Hikari, worked at the till.

Hikari was in her twenties, with purple hair which was always tied up into a low pony tail. She was average height and weight, she was a few inches taller than me and she was more curvy. Her chocolate eyes looked through stylish glasses which suited her face shape.

Behind the counter, was a small TV which showed the news and, when it was an important time of year, the sports channel. I was staring at the TV with fascination, there was an interesting report on how the government was planning on switching off all the street lights at night, thinking that this would stop late night crimes.

Hikari and me laughed at the report.

"They'll do anything to save money, won't they?" Hikari giggled.

"I know, next they'll close the play areas in the park because it will apparently affect the kid's health." I mocked. The government was so greedy with money.

"They should ban cigs and booze, not turn off street lights at night!" Hikari yelled at the TV.

"They won't ban _them_." I stated, mixing the ramen around in my bowl with the chopsticks. "Do you realize how much money they make off them? It's unbelievable! But where does that money go? Right in their pockets!"

"I know, that's wrong." Hikari agreed. "It should go to our country. This country needs it more than they do."

"But what are we suppose to do about it?" I asked, looking at the TV with discontent. The report had changed from the street lights to the Mew Mews.

"_Konnichiwa! This is Kinomoto Naomi here live at the Tokyo Tower. The Mew Mews have once again saved more lives of the residents of Tokyo. What they do for us truly is incredible. I don't think a day goes by when someone suffers in Tokyo, the Mew Mews help everyone!-"_

"Not everyone." I muttered.

"Whadd'ya mean, Sakura-chan?" Hikari asked.

"Oh nothing!" I smiled, picking up some ramen with my chopsticks.

Hikari walked to the other end of the counter. "Hey Garu, what can I get you?"

"Oh just the usual. I'm taking it away today." The one called Garu answered solemnly. I felt his eyes scan me thoroughly. "Hey, do I know you?"

I turned my head to see a tall lad with long onyx hair smiling at me. "Um…I don't think so-"

"I know where I've seen you." He sat on the stool next to me. "It was when I was in Tokyo with my girlfriend. We was at that pink café and you gave us our order."

I looked at him questioningly. How did he remember that far back? After thinking about that tragic day, I finally remembered him. "Oh yeah, I remember you. I'm sorry about your order came so late."

"Oh no worries. It was really nice, so that made up for it." He smiled.

"I hope wherever you're talking about isn't nicer than here." Hikari giggled, placing Garu's order on the counter in front of him.

"Nowhere's nicer than here, Hikari." Garu smiled. His smile was so warm and gentle, it made most of my insides turn into slush. "So," He turned to face me. "I went back into the café the next day, and you weren't there."

"I quit." I said looking down.

"Oh, why?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess I didn't like the job." I lied. Well, I wasn't exactly going to tell a stranger that I'm homeless and the other employees wouldn't stop pestering me about it so I quit.

"Oh, well that's understandable." He smiled. That smile wouldn't fall off his face. It was like it was stuck there by a dollop of super glue. "But, can I say that you were the best waitress I've ever been served by."

"Oy, watch what you say, Garu." Hikari scowled.

"Sorry Hikari." Garu apologized.

"Garu? Is that your name?" I asked, even though I knew it was his name. I just wanted to talk to him.

"Yep. And what's your's?"

"Sakura."

"Sakura," His smile grew wider. "Such a pretty name for a pretty girl." I was beginning to blush. Garu saw it before I turned my head away to hide it. "How old are you, Sakura?"

"Fourteen." I admitted. "And you?"

"I just turned sixteen last week." He smiled again.

I was beaming with joy on the inside. He was cute and he was a reasonable age for me to hang around me, that's if he wanted to hang around with me. I would be pretty bummed if he didn't want to be seen with me. "Well, happy birthday from last week." I giggled.

He too laughed. "Thanks, Sakura-chan." It sounded so different when he said it. "Hey, want to hang out today?"

A wide smile spread across my face. "Sure."

"Great, let's go." He picked up his take-out order and headed for the exit, turning his head a few times to make sure I was following.

I followed him out of the shop. I turned my head to look at Garu, but I saw Kisshu behind him. My eyes widened, causing Garu to look behind him.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" He asked. I looked at Garu for a couple of seconds, then back where Kisshu was, but he was gone.

I looked back at Garu. "Nothing. I thought I saw someone I knew."

"Well, let's get going then." He began to walk near where I saw Kisshu.

I followed him slowly. Did I really see Kisshu? Or was I hallucinating?

* * *

The day I spent with Garu was amazing. He had taken me to the ice skating rink in the outskirts of town. It wasn't full of people, meaning we got most of the ice to ourselves. I had learnt a lot about Garu. He attended a private school which he started the following week. It was an all boys school called Oujouyama Academy for Boys. He was a black belt in Ju-Jitsu and a brown belt in Karate. He too was orphaned and had nowhere to call home. He moved around a lot and met a few people on his travels, but he was originally from Mito, so that's probably why he was here, because his school term began soon. He had had a number of girlfriends, his recent one being the girl I saw with him in the Café Mew Mew.

We was walking home from the ice skating rink. It was dark and quiet and cold.

"Brr, it's cold." I shivered, rubbing my arms for warmth. From the corner of my eye I saw Garu shrug his jacket off and place it over my shoulders. "Uh…thanks." I blushed.

"Don't mention it." He smiled. I saw him glance at an alleyway. "Hey, why don't we take a shortcut?" He asked me.

"A shortcut to where?" I asked.

"My current home." He smiled.

I nodded and followed him into the alleyway. It was damp and smelly, I grimaced at the alleyway. The alley was long and thin, we had to walk single-file down it. No one else was walking in this alley, and I wouldn't blame them. When we were halfway down the alley, Garu stopped walking, meaning I couldn't walk either.

"Garu? Why'd you stop?" I asked.

Garu turned to me, a smirk on his face. "Since we're alone, why don't we have some fun?"

I knew what he was getting at. "No Garu."

"Why not?" He pouted playfully as he pinned me up against the wall. "I was looking forward to this all day."

Garu smacked his lips against mine and kissed me hungrily. I tried to push him off of me as his hands ventured up my shirt. I disdainfully moaned as he roughly massaged my breasts with his hands. I never stopped trying to push him off me, but each time I tried, I failed.

I felt one of his hands slip into the front of my pants. A single tear rolled down my cheek as he began to slip my pants off.

"Don't!" I cried, trying my hardest to push him off of me.

"Why not? I thought you were interested in me." He smirked as he zipped his fly down on his jeans. "Other girls lost their virginity to me as well."

"But other girls aren't me!" I screamed, attempting to kick him. I failed miserably as this only aggravated him.

He pulled both his jeans and boxers down and then pulled my frenchies down. Before I knew it, he entered me. A tear of pain and misery fell from my eyes as he began to thrust his pelvis against me. With each thrust, the more I felt dirtier.

I closed my eyes as I felt him ejaculate inside of me. It felt so wrong and full of displeasure. It wasn't suppose to feel like that. It's suppose to feel right and special, but it's a different story when you're getting raped.

I soon felt him exit me quickly. I quickly pulled up my underwear and pants before sliding down to the floor. I cautiously opened my eyes to see Garu on the floor surrounded by blood. I stared at him with utter disgust. I had fallen for his charm, like most girls would've done.

I heard someone cough lightly, making me look up. My eyes widened at who I saw. What was he doing here?

He knelt down beside me and smirked. "Hello Sakura."

"Ryou?"

* * *

**Haha, was you expecting him to be there? I bet you all thought that it would be Kisshu who came to Sakura's rescue. Speaking of Sakura, i'm watching series one of Naruto and i'm finding Sakura highly annoying. I found it funny when Sasuke mentioned this to her and she was devastated. Haha.**

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? You'll have to tell me, otherwise if it's bad i'll continue to write bad. If you are going to say it's bad, you have to tell me why, and be nice about it. Otherwise i'll cry and hide under a rock. **

**Next chapter Chapter Eight: Persuasive Gestures**

**I may update slow. I know i've already said this but you may have forgotten. It's not that i'm busy (I'm never busy XD) it's my internet's fault. Blame the internet! Damn internet i'll kill you tomorrow!! But it'll be after eleven when i kill you because i'm getting my school uniform tomorrow from school. Oh dear, what will i look like in a blazer?! In the next chapter, i'll tell you, even if you don't want to hear it XD**


	8. Persuasive Gestures

**OMG! I got my uniform on Thursday, and i look awful! The blazer makes me look like a boy! I've been depressed a lot these last couple of days. I got my new laptop, but it won't let me download MSN, so i'm stuck with windows messenger or the i love im site. I also don't have microsoft word processor, so i had to download the writer. It's so different, it's gonna take me a while to get used to it.**

**I start school on monday, meaning updates will be slow. I'm not looking forward to 100 minute lessons, but i can't wait to see my friends in their uniforms! Haha. **

**Anyway, thanks to the reviewers for reviewing. I would like to see more reviews from people (How cheeky of me XD)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter x**

**Chapter Eight: Persuasive Gestures**

_He knelt down beside me and smirked "Hello Sakura."_

"_Ryou?"_

I blinked several times, not believing that the person I was staring at was actually here. "What're you doing here?"

Ryou lifted my chin with his finger so I was looking into his heavenly blue eyes. "I could ask you the same thing."

I turned my head as I flushed. "I asked you first."

"I came to look for you." He stood up. "And found you."

"How did you know that I was in Mito?" I asked, looking up to meet his gaze.

"We can track the Mew Mew's movements." Ryou answered. "And I'm surprised that you came here. I thought that you might of boarded a plane to America or something."

I scowled at his comment. In a way, I felt embarrassed. Him finding me has proved that you can't run away from the past. I felt incredibly stupid. Running away just caused me more misery, because someone knew me from Tokyo so they took advantage of me.

I exited my thoughts when I saw Ryou hold his hand out to me. I weakly smiled and lifted myself up with it. As soon as I stood up, I felt a shooting pain emit from below my stomach. I gasped as my arms clutched my stomach.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Ryou asked, gaining a light but firm grip on me.

"I'm fine." I lied. "My stomach just hurts that's all." The pain was excruciating. It was like the stab wound all over again, only less painful.

"You don't look okay." Ryou stated as we began walking out of the alleyway.

I didn't know it, but I was shaking. I felt warm and slighty light-headed. "Ryou, I'm fine."

Ryou averted his gaze to the night sky. "Are you reporting it to the police?"

I looked at him strangely. "Report what?"

"The rape." He answered. "Or were you just doing it in the alleyway because you don't like beds?" Ryou's eyes widened as I stood still. "Sakura, I'm sorry."

"That was uncalled for." I stated, tears on the verge of falling. I felt like a cry-baby, the many times I've started to cry in front of everyone. It also made me feel weak, thinking that I had to cry to resolve my problems.

"Gomennasai." Ryou stood in front of me. "Well, are you going to report the rape or not?"

"I see no point." I answered looking down at my feet. "He'll end up getting away with it and I don't want to go through with getting checked over by police surgeons and facing a jury who'll probably think that I'm a slut."

"You're not a slut, though." Ryou stated, looking intensely at me.

"Well I'm stupid, that's for sure." I sighed. Ryou shot a questioning look at me. "I spent a day with a complete stranger. Would a smart person do that?" I yelled.

"Yeah, they would." Ryou answered, looking away from me.

"No they wouldn't." I argued. "They would know better than to think that running away from their problems makes them go away and that strangers are their best friends."

"But everyone makes mistakes." Ryou shrugged. "You just...seem to make a lot of them. You can't let problems get in the way of your life, it means that you're showing how weak you are, and if people see that weakness in you, they'll take advantage of you."

Those words stuck like glue into my mind. He was right. I shouldn't let my problems keep me down. I should just think of them as obstacles which try to stop me from having a pleasant life. A gentle smile appeared on my face. "Thanks, Ryou."

Ryou just shrugged. "Just speaking the truth." He stated. "Now come on, I'm taking you back to Tokyo."

"What?" I stood still with shock.

"You heard, now come on." Ryou ordered.

I ambled over to him. "You expect me to go back there? Back to everything that ruined my life? Are you crazy?"

"No," He answered. "But you are."

"Why am I crazy?"

"Because you just thought that what I said about mistakes was true, and yet you're ignoring it." Ryou explained.

I looked down, sighing in defeat. "Fine."

"Fine what?"

I looked up. "Fine, I'll go back to Tokyo." I waited for Ryou to lead me to his car.

* * *

Every time I get into a car with Ryou, the drive is mostly awkward silence. Ryou was unusually silent, like, in a way, I was. I was usually a chatterbox when my family and me were driving across Japan. I was always the one who started conversations and ended them to start another. But when I'm with Ryou, I'm always silent. I've only been in the same car as him twice, but both times, neither of us had started a conversation.

Ryou turned on the radio in his car. It was playing an opening theme to InuYasha. The song was called Angelus and was sang by Hitomi Shimatani. I nodded my head lightly to match the beat of the song. I stared out of the window to find out that we were back in Tokyo.

Great, I thought in a mentally sarcastic tone as I glared at the Tokyo Tower with dissatisfaction. I couldn't believe that I actually agreed to come here. One thing was on my mind though, why did Ryou come for me? Why not Keiichiro? Or why didn't someone accompany Ryou?

There was another five minutes of soundtrack songs before the car stopped at the Café Mew Mew. I stared at it intently. I wanted my stare to melt it to the ground.

"We're here." Ryou stated as he stepped out of the car.

"I can see that." I muttered as I copied his movement. I slowly followed Ryou into the Café Mew Mew, remembering that I had left all of my belongings back in Mito. My clothes were gone, my money wasn't with me, everything I owned was unintentionally disowned. I still had my room key with me. I had stayed at a hotel and rented a room for three weeks. I still had twelve days left before I had to give the room up or pay to keep it longer. "I've left all of my stuff back in Mito." I mumbled. I don't think Ryou heard me, since he didn't turn around or simply respond to my comment.

I stepped into the Café Mew Mew as a sigh escaped my lips. I felt drained and exhausted. I needed sleep. Sleep is a funny thing. It does strange things to people. If you go to sleep early, thinking that this will help you get up early, it actually makes you want to sleep more. If you go to bed late, you're more likely to wake up earlier. So if I went to sleep now, I would wake up at about six or seven.

"Welcome back, Sakura-chan." I looked forward to see Keiichiro smiling at me.

"Konnichiwa, Akasaka-san." I smiled in return. I actually missed him. He was really nice to me. I heard a car start, causing me to turn my head to the entrance of the Café. Ryou and his car were gone. "Where's he going?" I asked.

"I'm not sure actually." Keiichiro sat down at one of the tables in the Café. "So, how was your little adventure?"

"It was...okay." I answered as I sat opposite him.

"How was it in Mito?"

"It was great. There's this noodle shop that is gorgeous. I was in their daily. And I'd made a new friend, Hikari, she worked at the till. She was really nice to me." I sat back into my chair covered my mouth as I yawned.

"So, where were you staying in Mito?"

"In a hotel around the corner from the noodle shop. The name's on the key." I placed my hand into my pocket for my key, but I couldn't feel it. "Uh-oh." I checked my other pockets, but the key wasn't on my person. "I've lost the key."

"It might've fallen out of your pocket when you was in Ryou's car." Keiichiro said with a slight chuckle. I think that he was amused by my worried expression.

"But what if it isn't? What if it's somewhere on the streets in Mito? Someone might find it and go into the room and take all of my stuff." I banged my head on the table.

"You are so cynical." Keiichiro laughed.

I lifted my head from the table. "I am not cynical!" I shouted.

Keiichiro smiled with amusement. "So where are you staying now?"

"I don't know." I whined. "I have no money to stay in a hotel or B&B, I have no relatives that live around here, apart from Gao, but there is no way that I'm staying with him. I despise him."

"Why won't you stay with him? Isn't your sister with him?"

I looked at Keiichiro suspiciously. "How do you know that?"

"Ichigo-chan told me." Keiichiro answered.

I nodded. "Lini has always been Gao's favourite." I began to tell him my life story. "He always got her the most expensive presents for her birthdays and Christmases. I just got nothing from him. I wasn't fazed by that, I honestly didn't care if he got me anything or not. Lini always looked at Gao like a father, much to my dismay.

"Our father died when Lini was four months old. My father hated Gao. He really hated it when he moved in to our house. I was four when he came to live with us. When mother and father were at work, he used to babysit me. I hated it when I was left alone with him, if I simply went up to him, asking for something as simple as a toy that was on a high shelf, he used to attack me.

"I remember one day, when he was babysitting me and Lini, I was upstairs in my bedroom. I got hungry so I went downstairs and saw Gao with a woman in our front room. He saw me and threw a vase at my face, I was almost blinded by the attack. When mother got home, she just thought that I fell down the stairs and hurt myself. But when my father got home, he knew what happened and confronted Gao, who stabbed him in response to his accusation.

"I cried for three months when my father died, and my mother wasn't on my side, she thought that it was my fault that my father died. He was found out though, and was no longer welcome to our house, until three years later when he helped Lini climb down a tree because she got stuck. My mother then accepted him as one of the family, where as I just ignore him and hope that he drops dead so I can spit on his grave."

"Did he not get sent to jail for killing your father?" Keiichiro asked.

I couldn't believe that he actually listened to me ramble on about my past. "Oh no, he's a lawyer so he knows how to get his own way in court. He said that my father walked into the knife which was in his hand because he was preparing dinner. The liar. I wish that he'd got stabbed and not my father."

"So, where will you stay if you won't stay with Gao?"

"I don't know." I groaned, lying my head on the table.

"Well, you could stay here, in the back of the Café." Keiichiro offered. "That is, if you want to."

I looked up and smiled. "Arigatou, Akasaka-san."

He smiled warmly at me. "Well then, let's show you your new room." Keiichiro stood up.

I nodded and followed him into the back of the Café. We made our way upstairs, where the Mew Mew's changing room is. There were five rooms on this floor. One was the changing room, that's all I knew about this floor. I followed Keiichiro to the end of the hallway, where a door was facing us. Keiichiro opened the door to reveal the room I was in when I was stabbed.

"Thanks, Akasaka-san." I shouted as I threw myself onto the bed.

"You're welcome." Keiichiro said. "Oh, here." Something landed beside me on the bed. "In case you need it."

I looked at Keiichiro as he left the room and closed the door beside him. I looked at what landed on the bed. "My Mew pendant."

* * *

**As i wrote this, i thought 'the title doesn't match the chapter', but it does, in it's own little way. Because Ryou told Sakura to face Tokyo, rather than hiding from it to get her to come back, and Keiichiro listened to her 'problems' so she would agree to stay at the Cafe for a while. Basically, it's confusing. If you understood this chapter, you will understand what i mean.**

**Ryou seems to hurt Sakura's feelings a lot, doesn't he? I don't know why he does it, yet i'm the one who makes him do it. Haha i'm so strange. **

**I honestly don't know where i'm going with this story. It's got no plot line or anything. I think i might discontinue it and start a new story. I have no idea what to do. It's all so confuzzling to me. What do you think i should do? Should i continue this story? Or should i make a new one (Which will be different to this one)? I have absoloutely no idea what to do with this story!**

**Anyway, please review this chapter (Once again, constructive criticism is welcome)**


	9. And I Thought I Was The Only One

**I know what i'm doing with this story now.**

**I will continue it to the end, but the end will arrive in about 3-4 chapters because my idea doesn't last very long. But who knows, maybe i'll extend it :)**

**This one is shorter than the others because i've been suffering from writer's block, and i've had a day at school (OMG school started for me today!)**

**I am also in a foul mood because of my stupid science teacher made our group do the practical last because i said 'who wants to cut the stem?'. I swear to god he hates me, it's my brother's fault. My science teacher hated my brother too, so he hates me.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviews (You're all making me smile :D)**

**Well, all i can say is, enjoy this chapter and i hope that i'll be able to update sooner (I used to update every day)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: And I Thought I Was The Only One**

_I looked at Keiichiro as he left the room and closed the door beside him. I looked at what landed on the bed. "My Mew pendant."_

I picked up the pendant and stared at it. I didn't know what I was feeling at that moment in time. Was I happy that I was back in Tokyo? Was I annoyed that all my belongings were gone? I stood up, pendant still in hand, and walked over to the window.

The city looked completely different. It was like I saw Tokyo in a new light, a duller light. I saw the park as the place I got stabbed. I strained my eyes to see my street, the place that I was told about my mother's death.

I sighed as I opened the window before collapsing onto my bed. Tokyo just brought back bad memories. Memories that I don't plan to relive. I began to think about my time in Mito, when I first arrived. I had enjoyed my stay in Mito, the locals were polite, the shops were great and nothing had reminded me of my past, until I'd met Garu.

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I remembered what he had done to me. The pains emitting from below my stomach wouldn't subside. I rolled over on the bed, scowling at my stupidity. I should've known better than to spend a day with a complete stranger. But one thing was bothering me about today; what was Kisshu doing in Mito?

It was very strange, seeing him there. I was sure that I wasn't hallucinating, but there was a good chance that I was, or I might've saw someone that looked a bit liked him and saw Kisshu. My eyes were playing tricks on me, no doubt. Why would Kisshu be in Mito? He didn't know that I was there, or did he? I did see him looking right at me when I had spotted him, but I could've imagined him.

"I'm confused." I whined, rolling over to face the window. There was a pleasant draft which cooled my skin. I stared out into the night sky, thinking about the few months I'd spent without my family. I had spent my first Christmas without my family, I missed Lini dress up for Halloween, I felt alone. I sighed as I slowly closed my eyes, a picture of my mother forming in my mind. Her absent-minded laugh playing in my mind as I imagined her laughing at my stupidity.

"_Sakura-chan, you know better than to go off with strangers. Well, you can't do anything about it now, so just try to forget what happened and have fun with the rest of your life."_

I opened my eyes as I tried to erase the picture of my mother from my mind. I needed her shoulder to cry on. Even though Lini was her favourite child, she would still comfort me like she was a lioness protecting her only cub.

"Hi, Butterfly."

My eyes widened as I looked up with with shock. "What're you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see you, I haven't spoken to you in a while." Kisshu answered.

"Oh." I said solemnly as I sat up on the bed.

"What's wrong, Butterfly?" Kisshu asked, sitting down next to me on the bed.

I sighed evidently. "I don't know. A lot of things, I guess."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kisshu asked.

I turned to face him. "Don't act like you care about my problems!" I yelled louder than I needed to.

"But what if I _do_ care?" He asked.

I scowled, looking down at the floor. "I've got a bad life." I sighed.

"Have you?" Kisshu asked in a surprised tone. I nodded. "Why's your life so bad?"

"Because it is." I answered.

"Well," Kisshu stretched his arms and placed his hands behind him on the bed. "That's just a matter of opinion."

I gave Kisshu a confused look. "Whadd'ya mean?"

"You think your life's bad, because bad things have happened to you. But you've got what a lot of people don't have." Kisshu looked up at the ceiling. "You've got good friends who care about you. You have others who look out for you -"

"But I don't have my family." I sighed, falling back onto the bed.

"Aren't your friends your family?" Kisshu asked.

I turned to look at him. "Don't be corny, Kisshu. It doesn't suit you."

I was sure I heard Kisshu laugh a little. That was the first time I had ever heard him laugh with a hint of joy, unlike our first encounter when he was laughing at Ichigo. I'd nearly forgot about that. I smiled at him discretely.

Kisshu lay down next to me. "So..."

"So...what?" I looked up at the ceiling. It was bare and plain white.

"So...what were you doing in Mito?"

I turned to face Kisshu, again. "So I _did_ see you there." I beamed. "I ran away."

"Why?" Kisshu asked, shocked.

"Because I was fed up of all the bad luck I was getting here!" I answered frustrated.

"So you ran away and got more bad luck?"

"Hai." I answered solemnly as I turned on my side to face Kisshu. He glanced at me, a vague smirk appeared on his lips.

"Well, are you staying in Tokyo? Or are you going to run away to Osaka next?" Kisshu asked, the smirk more evident.

"Do you _want_ me to stay?" I asked, looking at Kisshu with amused eyes.

"Hai." Kisshu answered, his smirk grew wider as he leaned over me.

"Then I'll stay." I smiled.

I was staring into Kisshu's alluring eyes once more. He was drawing closer and I didn't realise it, I just thought that I was fantasising. I alternated my glance from his eyes to his lips. Somehow, his lips were fascinating me. I was slowly arriving back to reality when Kisshu's and my lips were millimetres apart.

"Kisshu, what're you-"

I was cut off by his lips lightly pressing against mine. My eyes widened in shock. The kiss felt different to the last one he gave me. This one was more meaningful and gentle. I felt more passion in this kiss, but it still didn't feel right to me. I slowly pulled away from the kiss, confused at my own action. Kisshu gave me a questioning but apologetic look.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, looking down at the bed sheet.

"It's okay." I smiled, getting his attention. "But I'm not in the mood."

Kisshu looked up, another smirk on his lips. "Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean, Kisshu?"

"Well, just when I was about to kiss you, you looked like you really wanted it." He smirked.

For once in my 14 year old life, I was lost for words. He had made a very good point. I think I _did_ want him to kiss me. Well, he _did_ kiss me. He somehow knew that I would like it, well more than the last kiss he gave me.

Without thinking properly, I leaned in and gently placed my lips on his. I felt him tense up with shock, causing me to smirk in the kiss.

I didn't think he was expecting that, I thought as I cautiously wrapped my arms around his neck. What am I doing?, I mentally screamed in my head, I was just against the idea of kissing him.

I unknowingly opened my mouth. This made Kisshu slip his tongue into my mouth without hesitation. I unwillingly moaned with pleasure as he explored my mouth with his tongue. It was his turn to smirk as he ran the tip of his tongue along the roof of my mouth, purposely moving it slowly so I would supposedly enjoy it more. I couldn't help but let out another moan. He then began to trace his fingers along my thigh, causing me to tense a little.

I began to remember the event with Garu, and how I didn't want to relive it in anyway. Unintentionally forcefully, I pushed Kisshu away from me.

"Sorry, I can't do this." I cried as I climbed off of the bed and ran to the door.

"Sakura-chan!" Kisshu called, but I ignored him as I yanked the door open and ran out of the room.

A hand flew to my mouth as tears flooded my violet eyes. I leant against the wall as I wrapped my other hand around my stomach.

Why did I do that?, I thought to myself, why did I lead him on like that? Why did I push him away? He did nothing wrong. He was, in his own little way, cheering me up. But why did I push him away? I am so stupid! I had no right to do that. But when he touched my thigh, it didn't feel right. It reminded me of that fucking Garu. I hope that the prick dies of aids.

I buried my head into my knees as I continued to cry. Why was I always crying? I feel like a kid when I cry, a stupid, pathetic, whiny kid who has no life that's worth living.

"What's wrong with you?"

I lifted my head from my knees to see Ryou towering over me.

"S-Shirogane-san." I stuttered. "Hi."

"Hey." He replied. "Now are you gonna answer my question?"

"Oh." I looked down. "Nothing's wrong." I tried ever so hard to put on a fake smile, but Ryou didn't buy it.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded, the fake smile still on my face. "Well, if you're okay and nothing's wrong, then why're you sitting in the hallway crying into your knees?"

I sighed. "Because I'm just one big mess." I cried as I buried my head back into the sanctuary that was my knees.

"You're losing it." I heard Ryou say.

I looked up to meet his gaze. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Ryou knelt down in front of me. "You need to learn to cope with the bad things that have happened in your life and just learn to get over them."

I scowled. "But do you know what it's like to lose everything in a matter of days?" I cried as the tears leaked from my eyes.

"Yes, I do." I faintly heard Ryou mutter.

"You do?" I asked.

"Hai."

"Why? What've you lost?" I asked.

Ryou took a deep breath before answering. "I lost my family."

* * *

**Well, another ending where i have to do some explaining in the next chapter. I shouldn't end my stories like that, it means more work for me XD. I am full of retardedness at the moment. **

**Just out of curiosity, if i made a Fruits Basket story, would you read it? I've been thinking of writing one for a very long time, but i need readers first. If you'll read it, i'll go ahead with it :D**

**Well, make sure that you keep those reviews coming, cause now i can check them in school! No websites are blocked by the stupid council so i could go on fanfiction in form. I was buzzing! But, then again, i buzz over anything. **

**I'm gonna go now, i need sleep and i need to clear my bed 'cause it's full of my ds games which i threw on my bed 'cause i was looking for Animal Crossing.**

**Is it just me, or does Keiichiro Akasaka remind you of Shigure Sohma? They remind me of each other a lot, apart from the fact that Shigure is more lecherous than Keiichiro, but i was thinking about it today and it just bugged me, haha. **

**Right, now i'll go. So please be kind and leave those lovely (Or not-so-lovely) reviews. Mwahh! I love you all! x**


	10. A Blurred Vision

**Yay, i updated! I would've done it sooner, but i had writer's block (That's a bad excuse, i always have writer's block XD)**

**I've also had a lot of homework, so that has done my head in badly. I've just finished my art homework and i'm not pleased with it. Our subject is body adornment and i hate it. I want to draw Manga! I drew a picture of InuYasha on my art folder and everyone liked it, so i'm happy with that, and i've made a bet with ginge. He says that his folder will be better than mine, but everyone is saying that his won't compete with my InuYasha.**

**My friends have been acting stranger this year, another reason why i took longer to update. They're all being bitchy with each other over a lad who went to my primary. My mate dated him for nearly two tears, and she finished him. She's got herself a new lad and he's got himself a new girl, but everyone thinks that he still likes her. Another of my friends got dumped by her boyfriend, who fancies one of my other mates. She likes him back, but his ex is really jealous over their flirtatious ways (I shouldn't be saying this because she's started to go on this site and if she reads this she'll go mad...oh well XD).**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**RedLoveDrop**

**Usagiki1234 - i would hate for my science teacher to look like him...**

**lmusicgirl**

**michikoneko - here are the answers to your questions:**

**1. i don't know. I'm a depressing person, so i like writing about pain. (Lol how emo XD)**

**2. I actually got the name Sakura from a friend who was helping me with a story on quizilla. I didn't watch Naruto then so i didn't know about the Sakura from Naruto. So i got it from there as well.**

**3. Sakura translates to Cherry Blossom/Cherry Tree.**

**And last, but certainly not least Lerryn**

**Well i've talked enough so enjoy Chapter Ten x**

**Chapter Ten: A Blurred Vision**

_Ryou took a deep breath before answering. "I lost my family."_

Not again, not the tears. They must've hated my eyes, otherwise they would not want to leave them every single second of the day. Or it could be the fact that I am so emotional and cry at most things, like Titanic. I may not of understood the language, but it still made me cry.

"How?" I asked, my tone full of guilt. I shouldn't have asked him about his parent's death. Maybe he was trying to forget it.

Ryou turned his head away from my gaze. "They died in a house fire."

"I'm sorry." I said looking down. I decided not to ask him to go into detail, it was not my business to ask.

I heard Ryou stand up with one swift movement. "Don't be." And with that, he walked down the hallway.

I looked up as I heard his bedroom door shut. I also needed to enter my room, I couldn't exactly sleep on the hallway floor, well I could, but it would be very uncomfortable. I gained a light grip on the door handle as I swung the door open before standing up. I tightened my grip as I entered my room.

Kisshu was gone. The window was still open, presenting a cool breeze to me. I staggered over to it, the breeze missing my skin by inches. I placed my fingertips on the open window, looking down at the park and the streets in front of me. I sighed, my breath fogging up the window glass. I felt slightly confused with my life. Why was bad things happening to me? Why couldn't I enjoy a simple life? How come every time something good happens in my life, it has to get ruined by a stupid and worthless memory? Why couldn't I enjoy the moment I had with Kisshu without reminding myself of the rape?

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I replayed the intimate moment I wanted to enjoy with Kisshu. He tried to cheer me up, and I shunned him. I regret that. I regret pushing him away. I regret remembering Garu. I just wanted Kisshu to appear by my side and embrace me in a protective and comforting hug. I'm not sure why I keep thinking about Kisshu like I love him, maybe I _do _love him. I'm not so sure. I'm not sure about many things at the moment. My brain hurts too much to think about those kind of things.

I ran fingers along the foggy patch on the window glass. I missed my life before I had found out about the Mew Mews and that I was one. I was never one to think about heroes like Superman and Spiderman. I was more into fantasy things like Harry Potter and Lord Of The Rings. I remembered, as a child, I used to practise my reading skills by reading these books as bedtime stories to Lini. She loved it when I read to her. Mother couldn't read, she was dyslexic, so I could never get permission to go on school trips or miss a lesson of P E.

I gripped the window handle as I yawned lightly. I was tired and I was sure that I had to go to school the next day. When I was in Mito, I didn't keep track of the calendar. I just dubbed the day as 'Day 6 in my new life' and the number changed whenever I started a new day. I was curious as to know what day it would be the next day. If I did have to go to school, I wonder what Ichigo had told everyone on where I was? Did she tell them that I had run away? Did she mention me getting stabbed? What did she tell them? I had been absent for over three months, people were bound to talk.

I let out a sigh as I closed my window, blocking the breeze from reaching me. I shuffled over to my bed and threw myself on top of it. I sighed with content as I closed my eyes and began to slowly drift in to a light and satisfying sleep.

I fluttered my eyes open as the sunlight shined on them. I had forgotten to block the windows so the light couldn't get through and wake me up. I enjoyed my sleep, especially my sleep in this bed. It was so comfy, it felt like I was resting on a feathery cloud up in heaven.

My arm flew to the side of me so I could help myself up. I sat up on the bed as a hand flew to my head. A thumping sensation began in my head. I think it was because I sat up too quickly. I crawled off the bed and walked over to the window. I stood still as I saw my reflection through the window. My hair was scruffy and knotty, but I had no hair brush to untangle them. I scowled as I left the room in a huff, only to walk into something, or someone.

"Sorry." I said in case I bumped into someone. I couldn't see a thing, it was like my eyes were glazed over with glue.

I staggered to the stairs, my balance uneven. My muscles ached for some unknown reason and my stomach felt uneasy. I descended the stairs as I blinked my eyes to clear my vision, it wasn't working.

"Sakura 'nee-chan!"

I repeatedly turned my head in different directions to find the source of the voice.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" I heard Retasu ask.

I continued to turn my head. "Hai, I'm fine." I answered untruthfully. I still couldn't see.

"Well why do you keep turning your head?" Minto asked.

"Can't you see, Sakura-chan?" Ichigo asked.

"I can see." I answered quickly. My vision was blurry but I didn't feel faint or light-headed.

"Well we're going on a mission!" I hazily saw Purin jump up and down.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Mew Mew Ichigo! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Minto! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Retasu! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Purin! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Sakura! Metamorphosis!"

We all transformed into our Mew costumes before heading towards the trouble. I stayed behind them in case I couldn't see where I was walking or if I couldn't see the Mew Mews and where they were heading.

"Sakura-chan," I turned my head to see a blur of green. I think it was Retasu who was talking.

"Hai?"

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

I nodded my head. "I'm fine, honestly."

"Okay." Retasu said in a worried tone before she ran ahead.

I soon got tired of running. My legs began to feel numb and unstable. I stopped running, placing my hands on my knees as I caught my breath. I wasn't much of a runner unlike the other girls in my Junior High years. They were more physically fit than me, but I was the most creative, according to the kids in my class.

Everyone else had stopped running, much to my happiness. I wouldn't have been able to keep up with them if they continued to run, but did they stop because of me, or was it because we were at our destination?

"Kyaa!" I heard Ichigo scream.

I turned my head to spot a fuzzy image of pink running around in a circle. I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't see the reason why she was acting scared.

"That thing is scary!" Minto wailed, dashing over to Zakuro.

"What is it?" I asked, oblivious to what they were screaming at.

"I don't know!" Retasu yelled.

"But it's scary!" Purin added.

"Okay." I giggled. I was glad that they didn't suspect that I couldn't see a thing.

"Mint Arrow!" As Minto called her weapon, the Kimera Anima what everyone was scared of cried. It sounded like a lion in pain crossed with a wolf's howl. A flash of blue darted towards the Kimera Anima, but did nothing to injure it. "Oh no!" Minto cried.

The Kimera Anima lifted one of it's paws and attacked Minto, sending her backwards and towards me.

"Minto!" Ichigo screeched as Minto crashed into the floor.

I ran towards Minto as Ichigo ran towards the Kimera Anima. "Minto, are you okay?"

"Hai." She coughed as I saw her blurry appearance try to sit up.

"Strawberry Bell Check!" I looked from Minto to see Ichigo attack the Kimera Anima with her Strawberry Bell. Not much damage was inflicted on the Kimera Anima. Ichigo growled. "I'm getting sick of this!"

"Ichigo, wait!" Retasu ordered as Ichigo ran towards the Kimera Anima.

"Strawberry Bell Check!" Ichigo shouted again. As her attack came in contact with the Kimera Anima, Zakuro cracked her whip at it, adding more damage. Retasu and Purin began to attack the Kimera Anima as I sat with Minto, making sure she was okay.

As the Kimera Anima grew weaker, my vision became clearer. I could make out the expressions on everyone's faces. Minto looked drained of energy, Ichigo and Zakuro looked frustrated and Retasu and Purin seemed to be glad that the Kimera Anima was being defeated.

Ichigo's face softened as she turned to face me. "Sakura-chan, want to finish off here?"

A smile grew on my face as I stood up. "Of course I do."

I crossed my arms in the air and called for my Sakura Daggers. I clutched them tightly as I sprang into the air. My vision was almost perfect when I began to aim at the Kimera Anima, so I threw a dagger at it's head, hoping that the damage would be fatal. The dagger emitted a pinkish glow when it touched the Kimera Anima, engulfing it quickly. The glow shone for a couple of seconds before it disappeared, taking the Kimera Anima with it, wherever it went. The jellyfish-resembling parasite appeared and floated away as I landed on the ground.

"Well done, Sakura-chan!" Retasu ran up to me and hugged me lightly.

"Ha, that was my first battle where I didn't get injured!" I exclaimed as Retasu and me jumped up and down with idiotic excitement.

"Let's head back to the Café." Ichigo insisted.

"Hai." Retasu smiled as she and Zakuro helped Minto stand on her feet.

"Let's get you sorted out, Minto." Zakuro said as they began to walk in the direction of the Café.

Ichigo and Purin began to walk behind them. I slowly followed, happy that I didn't get hurt but also hoping that Minto would be okay. Ichigo stopped walking, causing me and Purin to stop walking in response.

"Hey, Sakura," Ichigo slowly turned her head to me.

"Hai."

"How come that when we attack the Kimera Anima, we don't injure it, but when you attack them, they die almost instantly?"

I looked at the seriousness in Ichigo's face. "I don't know." I gulped, almost feeling intimidated by Ichigo's harsh glance.

She continued to stare at me for a few seconds before turning on her heel with a huff.

"Don't feel bad Sakura 'nee-chan," Purin smiled as she slid to my side. She stood on the tips of her toes so she could reach my ear. "Ichigo 'nee-chan is just jealous because she didn't defeat it with one attack like she used to."

I couldn't help but giggle at Purin's comment. I never saw Ichigo as the jealous type. I continued to giggle as Purin walked ahead so she was nearer to Ichigo. I smiled at the young and energetic girl. She reminded me of Lini, in some ways. The comments that Purin says sound like ones that Lini used to say to me about our late mother.

I stopped as I suddenly felt cold. I rubbed my arms to heat them up as I scanned the area. I couldn't see any evidence that proved that it was windy. The leaves weren't rustling, the trees weren't swaying and my hair wasn't picked up. I looked down as I saw a shadow cast over me. The shadow was bigger than mine. Someone was behind me. They were taller than me, and by looking at the shadow, they had the same ears as Kisshu. I slowly turned around, wondering who was behind me and why. As I laid my eyes on the person, something impacted with my head. I fell to the floor in an instant. I felt a liquid surround me, it smelt like blood. I didn't even know that I could smell blood, but I knew that it was blood, the crimson colour of the liquid gave it away.

The crimson colour began to turn grey as I felt myself being picked up and threw over something. I began to feel light-headed as I could no longer see the streets of Tokyo. I could only see black, not because it was dark, I didn't know the reason for me to see black, but I knew it had something to do with me losing my consciousness.

* * *

**That wasn't a good ending in my opinion. I actually don't like the chapter. I weaved my way out of an explanation at the beginning and the action part sucks, you can't really call it action.**

**Well i blame my brain for the bad story. The poor thing is being overworked.**

**I think i write too much that isn't the story. Well 2, 000 words of this chapter is the main chapter so that's good i guess. And i got a compliment off a reviewer who said they like how i describe my day...or did they mean in the story?**

**I've got my friend into Twilight. I'm happy at this, because now i have a topic for a conversation. I Just want to get my friends to like Fruits Basket. I'm showing one mate a volume tomorrow in school and my other mate is coming over on friday to watch Camp Rock so i can show her then XD**

**I've started to write chapter one of my Fruits Basket fic. It focuses on Hatori a lot because he is my fave character. And i've decided to extend this story so it will have a maximum of six more chapters until it reaches the end. I've got a plan for another Tokyo Mew Mew story, but i'm finishing this one first, otherwise i won't finish it and i want to finish it! The Furuba fic should be uploaded in a month or so, my deadline for this story to be completed. I really want to complete this, but i don't want to rush it, otherwise it'll be bad and then my ideas have gone to waste XD**

**I miss my old laptop. I keep on making errors on this laptop and i always overlook them when i proof read my writing. Oh well, i'll have to put up with it XD**

**Well bye bye. I'm tired and need to do my maths homework. Oh dear, maths. I hate it. I hate my teacher. He hates me also. All my teachers hate me, it's known for me to be hated by teachers, especially my form teacher. She's always telling me to tuck my shirt in when i ain't wearing my blazer and to extend the length of my tie. I'm not wearing my tie long, ever. Only the lads in our school wear their ties long. At least she's stopped nagging me about my nose piercing. Yay!**

**Right, now i'll go. Hope you leave a review :D I love you all. Mwah! x**


	11. One Step At A Time

****

Yay, chapter eleven is here, with 3, 169 words of the actual story! Great!

**I'm still getting those nice things called reviews, but the number of reviews keeps on going down. I think i'm getting less and less. Well extra special thanks to those who reviewed the last few! You've made this story with me XD!**

**I hope this chapter is an improvement on the last one, my brain has been working better this week so i should be writing better, but i've also been ill (Bless my soul) and was off on tuesday. And i had to do a virtual run of 12 kilometres today!! My legs hurt now :(**

**Well enjoy x**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: One Step At A Time**

_I could only see black, not because it was dark, I didn't know the reason for me to see black, but I knew it had something to do with me losing my consciousness._

Mew Mew's P. O. V

"What's wrong, Ichigo-chan?" Retasu asked, carefully sliding away from Minto who was still injured. "You look upset."

"I'm fine." Ichigo answered quickly as she picked up her pace.

"Are you sure Ichigo 'nee-chan?" Purin asked as she stood in front of Ichigo on the tips of her toes. "Are you in a mood with us?"

Ichigo twitched at Purin's innocent face. "I'm not in a mood." Ichigo stepped backwards.

"Purin, what's wrong?" Retasu asked as she looked at the youngest Mew with confusion.

Purin was scanning the area with her golden brown eyes. It was like she was looking for something, but couldn't find it. "Where's Sakura 'nee-chan?"

This question caused everyone to look around the area in search for Sakura. They too couldn't see her.

"Hey, now that you mention it, I did think that she was being really quiet." Retasu mentioned as she turned her head towards the way they came.

"I agree." Ichigo added bitterly, crossing her arms and staring at the floor. She looked up when she realised she was being glared at harshly from the other Mew Mews. "We'll look for her later, we need to get Minto back to the Café."

Everyone was lost for words as Ichigo walked away towards the Café. What was wrong with Ichigo? Why was she acting so bitterly? Why wasn't she bothered that Sakura was missing?

"Ichigo-chan!" Retasu shouted, but was ignored. "What's wrong with Ichigo-chan?" She asked, lowering her voice.

"I don't know, Retasu 'nee-chan." Purin answered with a solemn expression on her face.

"She probably has a lot on her mind." Retasu and Purin turned to Zakuro, who spoke for the first time in a while. "It's best if we just leave her to cool off for a while before we ask her if anything's wrong."

"Hai, you're right." Retasu sighed.

"Come on. Let's get Minto back to the Café." Zakuro changed her grip on Minto before slowly walking her to the Café. Retasu and Purin followed, confused as to where Sakura was and upset that Ichigo acted like she didn't care.

* * *

Sakura's P. O. V

"_She hasn't stirred yet."_

"_Maybe she's dead."_

"_Pai, how hard did you hit her?"_

"_Not hard enough to kill her."_

I groaned at the sound of the unfamiliar voices around me. They had woken me up from my satisfying slumber. I was enjoying my dream of my family vacation to Turkey, the last holiday I shared with my father, before he died. I tried to remember which part of my memory I was up to, before I was so rudely interrupted, but unfortunately, I couldn't recall it.

"Hey, she's waking up." I heard a young voice shout.

I tried to open my eyes, but they closed shut as soon as they experienced the light. "Ouch." I groaned as I saw spots in my head.

"Why's she saying 'ouch'?" The younger voice asked.

"Maybe because Pai hit her too hard." A familiar voice muttered.

My eyes shot open with shock. Did I just hear Kisshu? I slowly struggled to sit up.

"Should I help her sit up?" I vaguely heard the younger voice ask.

"If you want to." The deepest voice answered.

I continued to try and sit up until I felt a pair of hands lightly grab my shoulders and pull me up. "Arigatou." I said wearily as the pair of hands released their grip on my shoulders.

My hand flew to my head as a pounding sensation began. I yelped in pain as my head felt sensitive to even the gentlest touch of my fingertips.

"Pai, honestly, how hard did you hit her?" I heard Kisshu ask.

"Konnichiwa!" I turned my head to see a smiling face. "What's your name?"

He had the same ears as Kisshu, so I guessed that he was from the same alien race. He was younger than Kisshu; he looked the same age as Purin.

"Sakura." I tried to smile, but the pain in my forehead was unreal and prevented me from smiling.

"Sa-ku-ra..." He looked deep in thought, until his eyes widened a little. "Kisshu, is she the one you were talking about?"

I looked over at Kisshu who seemed to stiffen at the younger alien's question.

"Taruto, be quiet!" Kisshu ordered.

I sent a puzzling look to Kisshu before turning to the younger alien. I noticed the grin on his face which was aimed at Kisshu. I couldn't help but giggle at the grin on his cute face. It gave him a mischievous look which just made him look adorable.

"Taruto, is that your name?"

The younger alien looked at me before nodding his head. "Hai." He smiled.

"Kisshu, watch over her. Make sure she doesn't run off." I looked up to see another alien staring at Kisshu somewhat intimidatingly.

"Hai." Kisshu sighed, looking down at the orange brown floor. I followed his gaze slowly, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Sayonara, Sakura!" I heard Taruto shout.

I turned around and smiled his way. "Bye."

I watched Taruto fade away, along with the oldest-looking alien. I slowly turned my head back, hearing Kisshu sit down beside me.

I was feeling tension build around us. There was no calm and happy atmosphere, more like an awkward one. I heard Kisshu sigh. Why was he sighing? He had nothing to sigh about. I wanted to ask him some questions, but he seemed to be in a foul mood.

A few minutes had passed before I began to fidget. I was desperate to ask him why I was here, but he was still giving off moody vibes. I could sense his moodiness strongly, it was unlike him to be in a bad mood. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them. I was slightly cold; goosebumps appeared on my arms and legs. Why was I wearing a short dress in February? I slowly parted my lips as I was getting ready to speak to Kisshu. What would I say to him? I knew what I wanted to say, but how could I say it without putting him in an even worse mood?

"It's cold in here, isn't it?"

I jumped at the sound of his voice. I didn't expect Kisshu to speak when I was about to ask a question. I turned to face him with a ghostly expression on my face. I gulped as I attempted a smile, I was just too freaked out to speak. I simply nodded my head, feeling dumb whilst doing so.

"You're safe here, you know." He stated, probably thinking that I was freaked out due to the fact that I was in an unknown place.

"Where is here?" I asked slowly as I turned my head to look at my feet. I was wearing faded pink leather baby dolls. I had had them for at least one year, it was natural for the leather to tear at the soles.

"Our base." Kisshu answered, copying my gaze with his own feet.

"Oh." I whispered, lowering my eyelids so my expression was solemn.

I felt Kisshu's eyes fixate on me. They were burning holes in my head, it caused me to lower my head with insecurity.

"What's wrong?" Kisshu asked, edging closer to me.

I let out a soft sigh before turning to meet his warm gaze. His face was soft and gentle, and his eyes displayed more emotion than I had ever seen from anyone in my whole life. "Why am I here?"

Kisshu looked down at the floor. "It's one of Pai's plans."

"Who's Pai?" I asked quickly.

"The tall one you saw before." He replied, looking back into my eyes.

"Oh. Well what role do I serve in his plan?" I looked back at my shoes, waiting for an answer off Kisshu.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Kisshu follow my gaze, so he too was staring at my worn out baby dolls.

"Bait."

My eyes widened as I turned to Kisshu with a shocked and scared look on my face. "Bait?" I looked down with fright. Why was I bait? What kind of bait was I to be? Will I be killed in the process of acting bait?

"You won't be hurt or anything. Like I said," Kisshu placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head up so I was staring deeply into his golden eyes. "You'll be safe."

His smile sent my gaze to the floor. I couldn't look him in the eye. If I did, it would only draw me into kissing him. I didn't want to replay what happened last time, when I had reminisced that night with Garu. Just thinking about it made my eyes water.

"Sakura, your eyes are watering." I looked up at Kisshu. How did he notice my tear-filled eyes? He removed his finger from under my chin and turned to face the wall. "Try not to think of anything sad while you're here with me." He lay back on to the floor, placing his hands under his head. "I don't want to be surrounded by a depressing atmosphere.

I looked over at Kisshu as a small smile graced my lips. He didn't want me to feel depressed so there would be no tension, yet he was being silent and moody minutes before. How hypocritical of him. "I wasn't thinking of anything sad." I mentioned as Kisshu crossed his legs.

Kisshu flickered his eyes towards me for a second. "Well why were your eyes watering?" He asked as he began to move his foot up and down in a metronome motion.

It took me a while to answer since I was distracted by the movement of his foot. I don't know why this fascinated me, but it kept me busy for a while. Kisshu began to glare at me, demanding an answer from me. I gulped. "I was thinking of the other night."

Kisshu gave me a puzzling look as he sat up. "The other night?"

It was my turn to send him a puzzling look. "Don't you remember?"

"Hai, but why were you thinking of that?"

My puzzled look faded as I looked down at the warm coloured floor. "I was thinking about how I regret shoving you away when you did nothing wrong." I was unknowingly alternating my gaze on different spots on the floor as I felt my eyes water once again.

I noticed a smirk appear on Kisshu's face. "Why were you thinking about that?"

I crossed my legs as I turned to face Kisshu. "Because I-I-"

"Because...?" Kisshu repeated slowly, waiting for an answer, a certain answer.

I noticed his facial expression, the smirk portraying a thousand words. It was like he knew what my answer would be. He was just waiting for me to say this answer. I moved my eyes around in a circle as I thought of how to answer. I knew what I was going to say, Kisshu knew what I was going to say, but I didn't know how to say it. How could you rephrase 'I was thinking about that because I wanted to kiss you.'?

I jumped as I noticed that Kisshu was sitting in front of me, his face inches apart from mine.

"Well...aren't you gonna answer?" Kisshu smirked.

* * *

Mew Mew's P. O. V

"She can't be far." Retasu wailed as everyone crowded round Keiichiro's computer in the back room of the Café.

"Can you spot her on the tracker?" Minto asked wearily.

"It's faintly appearing on the tracker." Keiichiro answered as he clicked on a glowing pink circle on the computer screen. "But she is at-"

"That's where the aliens are!" Retasu screeched as she placed the tip of her finger over the pink circle on the screen.

"Well good luck retrieving her." Ryou said in a monotone voice as he exited the back room.

"Come on then girls!" Zakuro shouted, causing Ichigo to flinch.

"Hai!" Purin shouted enthusiastically before heading for the exit of the Café.

* * *

Sakura's P. O. V

"Well...aren't you gonna answer?" Kisshu smirked.

I looked down, intimidated by him and his question which the answer was something he most likely knew. I slowly looked up to meet his amused expression. "Do I have to say it?"

"Hai." Kisshu smirked.

"But, you know what I'm gonna say so why do I have to say it?" I asked.

I twitched when I saw Kisshu pout. "You have to say it to make me feel better after 'shoving me away' the other night."

I sighed with defeat. "Fine." I scowled before taking a deep breath. "I was thinking about that because I was thinking about kissing you."

I felt myself go red saying that sentence. I was truly embarrassed. Kisshu seemed pleased with himself, getting me to answer his question truthfully. I looked down, only to have Kisshu lift my head up with his index finger.

"Good." Kisshu leaned in and pecked my lips. I looked at him with confusion. "One step at a time with you. You might shove me away again."

I silently giggled before edging closer to Kisshu. His warm body temperature heated up my cold flesh. "Oh and one more thing." I looked up at Kisshu. "What am I luring in as bait?"

"The Mew Mews." He answered calmly as he wrapped an arm around me.

I couldn't help but smile at him. He was nice to me all of the time, even though I've treated him unkindly throughout our friendship. I rested my head on his shoulder as we sat against the wall. The wall was as cold as ice compared to Kisshu's temperature. He lightly traced his fingers along my shoulder, making an invisible zigzag pattern.

"I think she's in here!"

Kisshu and me jumped at the voice that echoed from outside the room we were in.

"Was that...who I think it was?" I asked as my eyes turned to the exit of the room.

Before Kisshu could answer, I saw green run past the room, then appear at the doorway seconds later.

"Here she is!"

The green turned out to be Retasu, who was now running up to Kisshu and me, followed by the other Mews.

"Sakura 'nee-chan! Are you okay?" Purin screeched as she followed Retasu.

"Hai." I answered whilst standing up. Retasu's and Purin's smiles turned into gasps and widened eyes. "What's wrong?"

Before they could answer, I was pulled back and felt something cold and sharp press on my neck, my hands held tightly behind my back.

"Ouch!" I screamed.

"Come closer and her neck's slit!"

"Pai, what are you doing?!" I heard Kisshu shout.

"This wasn't part of the plan!" Taruto wailed.

"I'm following Deep Blue's orders. If you have a problem with it, take it up with him!" Pai stated in a frustrated tone.

"Pai, don't hurt Sakura!" Retasu pleaded as she edged closer.

As she grew closer, Pai slowly began to push the sharp object into my neck. I yelled out in pain, causing Retasu to step back.

"I'll let her go if you surrender and help us take over earth so our race can once again live here in peace!" Pai shouted.

I bit my lower lip, refraining myself from laughing at what he said. It sounded like something out of the Star Wars films or Star Trek etc.

"Just kill her." All eyes turned to Ichigo. "We don't need her on our team. You can drown her for all I care."

I looked at Ichigo with a hurt expression. I couldn't believe what I had heard. Ichigo didn't care if I was dead? She was fine with me before I had left for Mito, before I had defeated the Kimera Anima.

Did it have anything to do with that? Was she being petty over a fight?

"Ichigo 'nee-chan! How can you say that?!" Purin cried. Ichigo didn't answer. Instead, she yawned and leaned against the wall. What had happened to Ichigo?

"Pai? Can you let Sakura go?" Taruto asked in an innocent tone.

"I'll be defying Deep Blue's orders if I do!" Pai protested.

"So what if you ignore him." Kisshu added. "He can't exactly kill you for it."

The pressure of the sharp object on my neck was lessening as Taruto and Kisshu talked Pai out of slitting my throat for someone else's purpose. I was relieved when he fully let go, causing me to grab a hold of my neck and almost cry my eyes out.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Retasu asked as she ran up to me.

"Hai." I answered, keeping my eyes on the three aliens who were now arguing amongst themselves.

Every now and then they would glance over at me with worrying eyes. I couldn't hear their conversation; their voices were too quiet for my ears to pick up sound waves. After a while they soon stopped talking, making me wonder what they were saying.

"Sakura," I focused my attention on Kisshu who was slowly walking up to me with a pale face. What were they talking about before? "Come with me a minute."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Could you just come with me, please?!" He shouted frustratedly.

"Fine!" I screamed back. "Just don't shout at me!"

Kisshu grabbed my hand before teleporting the two of us to another room. The room looked like I was in water, but I think it was an illusion.

"Here she is." Kisshu said to something before teleporting away.

I was now alone in this room, but I was with someone else, the person Kisshu was talking to just then.

"So you are Sakura, I presume." A voice said.

"H-hai?" I answered, unsure as to what or who I was answering.

I jumped as I saw a shadow of a long haired person appear in front of me.

"Ah, Sakura, the newest Mew Mew, the newest cause of failure to our plans, the strongest cause of failure. You should be dead now. I ordered Pai to murder you, but he was persuaded not to by his own allies. How disappointing of them. You seem to be a problem for me to get what I want, therefore you must be eliminated."

* * *

**Not a good ending in my opinion but what do you expect from an ill person who's now smaller than her mates?!**

**I am hoping to finish this by christmas (God forbid!) and start my furuba story in 2009. It's gonna feel like it will take me forever to finish this now, and i still have no idea for an ending. Seriously, i'm making this up as i go along. This really does show my retardedness, You would imagine that i have a plot for it, and if i have an ending for it soon, i might plan a sequel. Haha, imagine that. Would you read a sequel to this if i made one? I don't know why i'm a planning a sequel when i haven't even thought of an ending for this one yet!**

**Oh yeah, just so you know, i'll be going on a trip with school in a week on monday so if i don't update by then, you might be waiting for my next chapter for ages and wonder why so i'm putting it in this chapter. I'll be there for a week so i hope i'll have fun.**

**See you soon and don't forget to leave me a lovely review. Bye bye, i love you all. Mwah x**


	12. Memories Last Forever!

****

3, 570 words of the chapter! That's a personal record for me XD.

**Well i'm sorry to say, it's the final chapter. But don't worry, cause there's gonna be a sequel XD**

**I was reading through the beginning of the story yesterday and thought 'oh dear'. I had made so many mistakes, it was unbelievable! But it doesn't matter now i guess, because the first chapter gave me two clues. One clue was for this chapter, you'll have to read what i mean and you might understand it more if you read the part in chapter one where Ichigo and Sakura are walking to the cafe. The other clue is for the sequel (Read the part in chapter one where Ichigo is talking to Ryou about Sakura's Mew mark)**

**Thanks to my reviewers who have been through this story with me to the end. I love every single one of you x**

**Well, here is chapter twelve. Enjoy x**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Memories Last Forever**

"_Ah, Sakura, the newest Mew Mew, the newest cause of failure to our plans, the strongest cause of failure. You should be dead now. I ordered Pai to murder you, but he was persuaded not to by his own allies. How disappointing of them. You seem to be a problem for me to get what I want, therefore you must be eliminated."_

"Eliminated?!"

* * *

Kisshu's P. O. V

I teleported back to others, feeling guilty for leaving Sakura alone with Deep Blue. Why did I flee like I was scared of him? I'm not like that. I'm never afraid of anything. I received sympathetic looks from Pai and Taruto. I tried to ignore their glances, but the emotion displayed made me feel even more guilty for leaving Sakura.

"Kisshu?" I ignored Taruto's call.

I didn't feel like talking to him, or anyone else, apart from Sakura. I wanted to know if she was okay, if she was safe. I wouldn't trust Deep Blue. I haven't attempted to trust him since he almost took my life.

"Kisshu?!" Taruto called, raising his voice.

I spared a glance at him. He looked worried for me, and Sakura. Taruto always wanted to meet Sakura, when I mentioned her for the first time. Pai couldn't care less about Sakura; he just thought of her as someone who got in the way of his, excuse me, Deep Blue's plans to take over Earth once again.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the Mew Mew's confused faces. They were oblivious to why the three of us were solemn. Should they know why we were solemn? Truth be told, I didn't know why I was so solemn. Sakura is a tough-spirited girl, she can look after herself, I hope.

"What's wrong, Taru-Taru?" I shifted my eyes to see Purin walking slowly up to Taruto who was silently sobbing.

"Waah! Sakura's gonna die!" Taruto cried as he rested his head on Purin's shoulder.

"What?!" I heard the Mew Mews gasp, all except Ichigo.

Ichigo was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, acting like she didn't have a care in the world. The Mew Mew's were talking amongst each other, while I kept my eyes on Ichigo. Why did I ever fall in love with her? Why did I like her first? How was I drawn to her? She had no winning personality, but she used to be caring.

"We have to help her!"

I turned away from Ichigo to face the other Mew Mews, who were circling Taruto and Purin. Taruto was still crying.

"But what can we do?" Minto asked, alternating her glance from each of the Mews.

"Why don't we just find where Sakura is and help her?" Retasu asked, fighting back some tears.

"Good idea." Zakuro commented. "But where exactly is she?"

The Mew Mew's faces dropped at this question. I was waiting for Taruto or Pai to say 'I know where she is', but neither of them chose to. I glared at Pai, hoping he would speak up. He just glared at me in return, a glance which answered 'say anything and we're dead.' Taruto was too busy crying to say anything, but I desperately wanted to scream Sakura's location out loud.

* * *

Sakura's P. O. V

"What do you mean by 'eliminated'?" I asked, gulping down a lump in my throat.

"Simple. I get rid of you and my plans will easily succeed." The voice echoed around the area.

"What plans?" I croaked.

The voice laughed. "Sakura, why do you think you transform into a Mew Mew and fight us aliens?"

"Um..." I was too scared to think of an answer. Who was this person, or thing, I was talking to? I didn't even know it's name.

"I'm waiting for your answer."

"I...don't know the a-answer." I stuttered, cautiously shifting my gaze.

"To protect the Earth from us!" The voice screeched, causing my hands to fly up to my ears.

"Oh." I whispered as I slowly removed my hands from my ears shakily. This thing was terrifying me.

"Don't worry. You'll soon be destroyed and won't have to worry about Earth any longer."

I flinched my eyes closed and awaited for an impact of some kind. "This is it." I whispered.

As my eyes were closed, I reminisced the memorable moments in my life. I didn't have many, but the few I had were ones I wanted to treasure for a little while longer.

I don't know if I got hurt or anything, but I know that I fell in to unconsciousness.

* * *

"_Come on Lini, just a little bit further!" I cooed as I crouched down on the grass in our back garden. _

"_You can do it, honey." My mother encouraged as she cautiously let go of Lini's hands._

_Lini was stumbling towards my nine year old self, my mother standing behind her, ready to catch her if she lost her balance._

_My eyes widened with slight joy as Lini walked a couple of metres towards me on her own. "Well done, Lini-bozu!" _

* * *

"_So, Sakura-kun," Akira looked up to the sky. "Wanna go out some time?"_

_My eyes widened with content. "Sure." I smiled, full of happy emotions. I had just been asked out by the cutest, most popular and handsome guy in our year._

"_Great, so I'll see you on Saturday." Akira walked away slowly, leaving me to feel breath-taken and full of joy._

* * *

_Akira and me were in the cinema screen, watching 'Spirited Away'. I was amazed that he picked this film to watch, I didn't think that he was interested in this genre of film. I would've thought that he wanted to watch a sports movie. I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I turned to see Akira have his arm around me. I just smiled and rested my head on his shoulder._

_Wow, I am so lucky, I mentally squealed as I continued to watch the movie._

_I wasn't really paying attention to the film, and I don't think Akira was either. I focused on the main character in the film and thought 'I wonder what it would be like to kiss Akira?'. Thinking this, I slowly turned my head, only to have Akira mimicking me like a mirror. _

_I looked into his eyes, seeing love in them. I think he was thinking the same thing, I thought to myself. I didn't realise that Akira was leaning in towards my face. I wasn't sure what he was doing at first, until he lightly pressed his lips against mine._

* * *

"_Akira, please, stay with me!" I screamed frantically at his lifeless body._

"_Sakura, you can't do anything to help him." Hana stated softly as she placed a comforting hand over my shoulder._

"_There should be something we can do!" I shouted. "We can't just leave him to die!"_

_Hana brushed my pink bangs away from my eyes, showing herself my tear-stained eyes. I looked up at her to see that the tears in her eyes were ready to fall. "Sumimasen." _

_I looked down at Akira's pale face. One of my salty tears fell on his left cheek as I traced my fingers along the other. I ran my fingertip around his face towards his black hair. "He can't leave me now." I whispered as I moved his bangs away from his closed eyes. "Just one more day," I lowered myself so I was level with Akira. "One more day and it would've been one year since we first dated." _

_I lightly kissed his ice cold cheek before breaking down in tears. I could hear Hana sob behind me, upset that her brother was now dead._

_Hana wasn't close to Akira, they weren't related by blood, but they were the only remaining members of their family; the others died in a plane crash. Hana was eight or nine years older than Akira, so she used to treat him like a son after their parental figures died._

_I rested my head on Akira's chest, it was unusual for it not to rise with his breaths. It was strange that he wasn't breathing, it felt odd. Weird. "Hana?" _

"_Hai?"_

_I lifted my head and turned to Hana. "Don't forget him." I looked at her with honest eyes. "Promise me that."_

_Hana stepped closer to me. "Only if you'll promise it to yourself as well." She sniffed._

_I nodded my head before turning back to Akira. _

* * *

_You're pretty for a Mew Mew." He smirked._

"_Excuse me?" I choked. Did he just call me pretty?_

_He lifted my chin with his index finger, forcing me to meet his gaze. "You heard me." He said calmly._

_I knocked his hand away from me and took a step back. He seemed slightly infuriated by this and his hands balled into fists. He threw a punch at me, but luckily, I blocked by knocking his arm out of the way with my own. Then he went for another punch, but I only just blocked it that time._

"_You're a feisty Mew, aren't you.." He smiled evilly as he grabbed a hold of my neck and lifted me off the ground._

* * *

"_Like I said…" Kisshu cupped my chin into his hands, meaning I had to look at him. "…I'll have to show you what they are."_

_Kisshu leaned in and quickly kissed me on the lips. My eyes widened out of confusion. That was his apology? I looked into his eyes as he pulled away with a smirk on his lips. I was stunned at the kiss, but riled by the way he 'apologized'._

_With every intention, I slapped him hard across the face. He stumbled backwards in shock, giving me a confused look._

"_What was that for?"_

"_That was your apology?! A kiss?!" I was truly vexed. The nerve of the male species, thinking they can butter us up with hugs and kisses which, most of the time, meant nothing to them._

_A red hand printed on his face where I slapped him. My hand tingled slightly, it didn't hurt me, it tickled more than anything._

"_So you would of forgave me if I just said 'Oh, sorry for stabbing you. I'll try not to next time.'?"_

"_If you'd meant it, then yes!" I shouted, causing Kisshu to look down ashamed._

* * *

_Kisshu took a deep breath. "Does your mother have pink hair like yours?"_

_My eyes widened. "Y-yeah, why?"_

_Kisshu wouldn't look me in the eye. "Sakura," I looked at Kisshu intently. "We killed your mother."_

* * *

_I heard someone cough lightly, making me look up. My eyes widened at who I saw. What was he doing here?_

_He knelt down beside me and smirked. "Hello Sakura."_

"_Ryou?"_

* * *

_For once in my 14 year old life, I was lost for words. He had made a very good point. I think I did want him to kiss me. Well, he did kiss me. He somehow knew that I would like it, well more than the last kiss he gave me._

_Without thinking properly, I leaned in and gently placed my lips on his. I felt him tense up with shock, causing me to smirk in the kiss._

_I didn't think he was expecting that, I thought as I cautiously wrapped my arms around his neck. What am I doing?, I mentally screamed in my head, I was just against the idea of kissing him._

_I unknowingly opened my mouth. This made Kisshu slip his tongue into my mouth without hesitation. I unwillingly moaned with pleasure as he explored my mouth with his tongue. It was his turn to smirk as he ran the tip of his tongue along the roof of my mouth, purposely moving it slowly so I would supposedly enjoy it more. I couldn't help but let out another moan. He then began to trace his fingers along my thigh, causing me to tense a little._

_I began to remember the event with Garu, and how I didn't want to relive it in anyway. Unintentionally forcefully, I pushed Kisshu away from me._

* * *

_I sighed with defeat. "Fine." I scowled before taking a deep breath. "I was thinking about that because I was thinking about kissing you."_

_I felt myself go red saying that sentence. I was truly embarrassed. Kisshu seemed pleased with himself, getting me to answer his question truthfully. I looked down, only to have Kisshu lift my head up with his index finger._

"_Good." Kisshu leaned in and pecked my lips. I looked at him with confusion. "One step at a time with you. You might shove me away again."_

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. I quickly closed them tight when they came in contact with the luminous light. I sat up quickly and looked down, blinking my eyes so they would get used to the light.

"Hi butterfly."

I turned my head to see Kisshu standing by a window in the unknown room. He was smiling at me, like he was relieved. I smiled back at him. "Hey."

He slowly walked over to the bed I was in and sat on the edge. "You were asleep for a long time."

"I was?"

Kisshu nodded his head. "Hai. For two months straight you've been in this place."

I quickly scanned the room. By the way the room looked, I guessed that it was a hospital. I hated hospitals, they were stupid. I looked back at Kisshu with a puzzled expression. "Why am I in a hospital?"

Kisshu looked up at the plain, white ceiling. "Because you fainted and never woke up."

"Oh." I looked down at the bed sheets covering me. "Why did I faint?"

"How am I suppose to know that?" Kisshu laughed.

I felt his eyes on me and his laugh subsided.

"Sumimasen."

I looked up at him with a smile spread wide across my face. "It's okay."

"Hey guys, she's awake!"

I turned my head to see Retasu stand at the doorway. I turned my head back to Kisshu, but he wasn't there. I sighed and faced Retasu.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" She asked me.

I nodded, not really paying attention to her. I was too busy wondering where Kisshu had teleported away to.

"Sakura 'nee-chan!"

I jumped as Purin wrapped her arms around my neck, depriving my lungs of oxygen. "Hey, Purin-chan." I patted her back, only to notice I had a drip inserted in my hand. "What the?"

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Minto asked.

"Why do I have a drip in my hand?!" I screeched.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"We don't know. We never noticed it." Ichigo answered.

Everyone went silent when Ichigo spoke. Retasu and Purin whispered something to each other while Zakuro and Minto just gave each other cautious looks.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked.

Purin and Retasu looked at Zakuro and Minto, as if they were talking in a code which only the four of them knew. Zakuro and Minto shrugged their shoulders, causing Ichigo and me to give them questioning looks.

"Well-" Retasu jumped when the door swung open and a nurse walked in.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan. You're finally awake." She smiled as she walked up to me. "How're you feeling?"

"Great, thanks." I answered.

The nurse checked the monitor and drip. "You're healthy enough to go home. I'll just get a doctor to discharge you and you can be off." The nurse stated before walking out of the room.

Everyone watched the nurse leave before turning to me with an excited look.

"Yay! Sakura 'nee-cha gets to go home!" Purin squealed with joy.

* * *

Three Day's Later

The Autumn breeze was pelting my skin as I walked up the hill in the park. I had missed the Summer through sleeping in the hospital for two months. It was hard to believe that one year ago, I was an average teenage girl, arriving home from a holiday from Malta. In one year I had became a mutant superhero, lose my family, run away, experience a rape and fall in love.

I hadn't seen Kisshu since I had woken up from my unconsciousness. I didn't know whether he was avoiding me or was busy planning another way to keep the Mew Mews and me busy all year. Spending three days without him made me miss him a lot. I had done a lot in those three days though. I had moved in with my uncle and little sister, after years of denial towards the psychotic uncle, we had accepted each other as family. Lini was ecstatic with my arrival after so long. She must've really missed me. Another thing I had done was dye my hair blonde. I figured that another colour would help me forget about my past, but I was wrong. I regret dying it.

I had also started my first day of second year in high school. Ichigo and me had stayed clear of each other during school, I don't know why we acted like that. I wasn't mad at her for anything, or was I suppose to be? I had a new group of friends; Naiya, Keke and Xia. They were great girls, I loved them to bits. Xia is Chinese and Keke's cousin. Naiya was an actress in commercials and was to star in a movie about a mutant superhero who fell in love with the enemy. I have been there, done that.

I sat down on the top of the hill, staring at the Café Mew Mew with both content and discontent. I had a lot of good memories from that place, but also bad memories. I shrugged my suede trench coat off and placed it beside me on the ground.

I watched the locals enter and exit the Café. It was busy today. A lot of people were in and out. I was glad that I was able to persuade Ryou and Akasaka-san to let me resign. I have to admit, I would miss the Café one day, but there's nothing stopping me from popping in every now and then or helping them defeat more Kimera Animas. If I work at the flaming Café or not, I'm still a Mew Mew, a part of the team.

I stood up, putting on my coat, and walked down the hill towards the Sakura trees. The petals were falling off rapidly, decorating the grass with their rich colour. I sighed with content as I leaned against the trunk, keeping my eye on the Café.

I suddenly felt like I wasn't alone anymore, like someone was about to sneak up on me. I shrugged myself off of the trunk and turned around, staring at the higher up branches on the tree.

"Hi butterfly."

"Kyaa!" I jumped as I turned around in fright. I put my hand to my chest, feeling my heart pound.

"Did I scare you?" Kisshu smirked.

"Too right you did!" I yelled.

"I wasn't sure if it was you, considering your hair colour is different." Kisshu lifted up a strand of my hair, rubbing it with his thumb.

"Well I thought that I would be clever and dye it to see if it helped me forget about the Mew Mews." I looked up at Kisshu. "So how did you know that it was me?"

He took a step closer to me. "'Cause when you turned around, I saw your eyes. They're still purple."

"Violet, actually." I corrected, placing my hands in my pockets. I looked up at Kisshu, squinting slightly because of the sunlight. "You know I have missed you these past few days."

"You have?" Kisshu asked, amazed at my statement. I nodded my head, looking down at the blossom-covered grass. "So it worked then?"

I looked up at him, confused. "What worked?"

"Seeing if you would miss me or not if I wasn't around you for a while." He answered with a grin.

I slapped him across his arm. "Do you know how I felt when you weren't with me?! I was upset 'cause you weren't there! You baka! I would've committed suicide if I thought that you weren't coming back to see me!"

"Don't over exaggerate." He soothed, grabbing my shoulders firmly. "You should know by now that I would never leave you without saying goodbye."

I looked up into his eyes. "Really?"

Kisshu leaned in and softly pecked me on the lips. "Really."

"Good." I smiled before wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips against his.

* * *

_So that's how it started. That's why I'm fighting aliens during my summer holiday. Because I became a Mew Mew, a crime fighting superhero who fell in love with her enemy. But the adventure ends there. Bah! Does it heck? There's plenty of action in my life! But you'll have to see if I'll reveal it, otherwise you're left to wonder._

* * *

**OMG i'm in tears. It's the final chapter! NOOOO! What did you think of it? Was it a good ending? A bad ending? If bad, you have to tell me why and how i can improve other endings for future stories.**

**Super Body Of Words: Hi i'm back again! I couldn't believe that my creator sacked me of my duties to tell you to review and stuff! Well she's happy she got rid of me, because she hates me (WAAH) (Super Body Of Words Runs Off In Tears)**

**Oh she'll live...or is it a he? Hmm...anyway a hundred and one thank yous to every single reader and reviewer, even if you clicked on me by accident!**

**This is the last time i can say this for this story but: Please review (Constructive Criticism is always welcome!)**

**Goodbye! I love you all! Mwah x**


End file.
